The Game
by Lady Rabenschwarz
Summary: The Earl has grown tired of The Ocean Puzzle, so he decided to get rid of it and start a death tournament and gets the worlds' deadliest people to fight against The Comodeen, Makenshi decides to help them, not for them but Kaze. This is a KxK. M for later
1. Chapter 1

The Game

Hey, this is my first fanfic so bear with me.

Summary: The Earl has grown tired of The Ocean Puzzle, so he decided to get rid of it and start a death tournament and gets the worlds' deadliest people to fight against The Comodeen, Makenshi decides to help them, not only because he despises the Earl, but for Kaze the man who believes that Kumo destroyed his world, this is a KxK.

It has been 2 weeks ever since they managed to get out of Memory Lane, and Moogle joined the group, The Earl grew tired of waiting and waiting for the Comodeen, to perish and fall into Chaos, but they always managed to complete it, apart from that time when Kiri Madoushi, the elder brother of one of the Earls' henchmen Shiroi Kumo Makenshi, they were just lucky that Makenshi came and saved them.

The Earl tapped his finger on the table with irritation, glaring at the holographic video of the so called brains of Gaudium, Pist, who was trembling in fear, "Please forgive me your Excellency, I thought they'd lose this one, just give me one more chance." cried Pist knowing that the Earl will throw a tantrum like he always did, around the Earl were the other three lords of Gaudium, Herba looked like she was about to laugh her head off, Makenshi looked like he was asleep but Pist always had the impression that he was in fact awake but his eyes were closed, and Oscha for which he can't even tell his expression due to the fact that he wore a white mask on his face.

"Pist," called The Earl with his young childish voice sounding calm, which surprised Pist, "I want you to close down the Ocean Puzzle." The Earl continues his voice becoming lower and he began to change, "Well what do you suggest we do with the Comodeen?" asked Oscha who was in fact the strongest Gaudium member, the Earl grinned and began to laugh, "Have you forgotten about the death tournament? It has been 22 years since we last used that place. Oscha I want you to set it up and send invitations, and make sure the Comodeen get their invitation." He said with amusement, Oscha bowed and disappeared, Makenshi of course was listening to their conversation, "_A death tournament? But if they let Kaze fight with them and they lose against those killers he'll…. He'll __**DIE!**__" _he thought feeling a twinge of pain in his heart _"Kaze."_

Meanwhile in Jane

Kaze felt something in his heart, it was bothering him, and he didn't even know why, all he thought about was how much he wanted his arch enemy dead, but did he really want him dead? What would happen if he did manage to kill Kumo, he shook his head and closed his eyes falling asleep.

He opened his eyes to a field of clouds, his back to a mound of clouds, he was obviously waiting for someone he looked up at the deep blue sky showing no emotion like always, "Kaze!" called a voice which sounded like, "You're late, Kumo." he said smiling and looking at a young teen who was flushed obviously from running, "I'm sorry Kaze, I had prince duties, I told my dad that I made up my mind since I won't be the one to get throne and decided to join the Ritter von Mysteria! Isn't that great?" he said, his smile made Kazes heart melt but hearing that he will become Ritter made him a little sad but he just smiled and said hugged Makenshi, "That's great news. I'm glad you told him." he said, it hurt him since he'll have less time with Kumo, the teenager looked at him he looked worried, "Don't worry about me, you've always wanted to become one," Kaze said to Kumo giving him a kiss on the lips, "we'll still see each other, so smile for me." Kumo looked at him and smiled, "Alright, I love you."

Kaze woke up gasping and panting, _"What the hell was that dream? That's it I' not gonna have dinner if it's potatoes." _he thought getting up and leaving the storage room.

Authors Note: Well that's chapter one for you, I hope you like it and please don't flame, it's my first story and I'll get better soon, I also used two words in German.

Tanslation notes: Ritter von Mysteria means Knights of Mysteria.


	2. The Announcement

Chapter 2

(I'm having trouble with this chapters' name)

Nacht Schelier: Hey this is the second chapter f the story and I'll do my best. And thank you for the reviews (if there were any.)

Ai: You better include us in this chapter you Wiener

Yu: Um sis she's not from Vienna, it just says that she made her profile while she was in Austria. : sweat drop: so please enjoy.

Nacht Schelier: I don't own FF: U (duh!), I forgot to write that in my previous chapter.

…..

In the submarine that Cid proudly named Jane, it was just like any day in the Ocean Puzzle, Cid was looking through the glass at the deep blue ocean waiting for something to happen while steering the submarine, Knave had gathered the rest of the Comodeen to remind them what they are risking their lives for, Miles was daydreaming about frogs, lizards and Cid, Lisa was sitting in her room counting how many times Kaze had saved them, and why Kaze hates Makenshi so much, Ai and Yu were in the bridge playing with Chobi, it was a normal day for everyone, everyone but a man who was in the Storage room, Kaze who couldn't get that dream out of his head, why was he nice to Kumo, forget about being nice, why did he… Kiss him, he was his enemy, but he looked at Kumo with such love, _"And what the devil is a Ritter von Mysteria? I'll ask him before I kill him."_ Kaze thought to himself, there was a sudden crash which made him fall off the box that he was sitting on, "Ouch." He had hit his head but didn't knock him out, he went to the bridge to see that they were inside a building, Yu was shaking, Kaze could see the fear in the boys' eyes and knew that the boy had been here before but that's not the only thing he knew.

He also had sensed the evil necromancer Oscha: "Welcome Comodeen, I am Oscha, one of the four lords of Gaudium and I was asked to give you an invitation to a tournament, the Chaos Death Tournament to be exact, and was also asked to escort you to your rooms." said Oscha with his usual voice that made you feel uncomfortable, Knave got out of his hiding place and looked at the necromancer, "Where are we?' Knave asked looking around the dark Corridor, "You're in Gaudium, home of his Excellency, the Earl of Tyrant." replied Oscha using the same tone.

"Oscha-baby," called a voice that belonged to a woman "the others have arrived; they were than more happy to accept." It was that green Lady Herba, how her eyes were twisted and her smile made it intimidating, "Excellent, call Lord Makenshi so he can _explain_ the rules." ordered Oscha disappearing into the shadows. Suddenly hearing loud footsteps, all of the Comodeen members ran to the large window and saw many people who by the looks of it were fighters who should not be toyed with, they stopped by the submarine and waited. One of the fighters began to laugh as did the rest after awhile, "What was the Earl thinking? Letting some petty rebellion group join in on the fun, honestly, I alone can beat them in 10 seconds," Said the man who was the first to laugh, "Come out here you fools and I'll show you." Knave and the rest of the Comodeen growled at that mans' comment, Kaze didn't really give a damn, Lisa and Yu that he was a moron for saying that, but Ai couldn't stand the insult and was very irritated, "Oh yeah meathead? I bet that you'll go crying back to your mama when we win against you!" Ai yelled at the guy like she never yelled before but then had noticed that someone was watching her unladylike display and stopped, Makenshi, was from was watching from above showing no emotion, seeing that Ai had finished, he came down to the ground, looking at the man who had started it, "Over confidence will only get yourself killed, Hackman. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut and I'll explain the rules." Said the white clad with a glare that made the man flinch but soon smiled and went over to Makenshi, to the Comodeen' surprise he was very close to him and managed to touch his face without undergoing any pain, "Well looky here, it seems that pretty boy thinks that he's all mighty and tough but all it's gonna do is making me talk about how cute looking you are," commented Hackman tilting Makenshis' chin grinning, "If you were a girl, I'd be dragging you to bed already." Makenshi glared at him and within seconds the man was unconscious on the ground, all bruised up and his nose was bleeding, Makenshi sighed and began speaking, "Now let me explain the rules."

End of chapter 2

Well that's all folks, I'll be posting soon.

Ai: Am I really like that?

Yu: Yep.

Me: Ummmmm to the next page before you experience some blood and gore, just kidding, they're just gonna argue XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: Hey this is my third chapter, it actually took me some time to think of the plot, but I finally got through.

Kaze: ...

Me: Oh don't give me that, you'll have another one of those dreams if you keep on doing that!

Kaze:*looks away*

Yu: Enjoy Chapter three and Nacht Shleier doesn't own FFU.

...

_It was a grassy landscape and it was also surrounded by trees and decorated by flowers of every colour, it was truly a pleasant place, but, behind the pleasant scenery was something disturbing, somewhere where he didn't want to go but he had something to protect, what was it, or who? _Kaze opened his eyes and looking at the ceiling, but it was a different one, it was elegant and had art on it while in Jane, it was just metal and bland, but where was he, "White Cloud..." said Kaze like he always said, "You're awake?" asked Makenshi which startled Kaze, "_Why is the White Cloud here? Doesn't he recall that I want him dead?" _thought Kaze while glaring at the young white clad. It was until five minutes that Kaze spoke again, "Where am I?" Makenshi sighed "You don't remember? You're in Gaudium participating in the Chaos Death Tournament... After I explained the rules you collapsed so now you're in the infirmary, do you have any questions about the rules?" Kaze loosened the glare, "Yeah, what were the rules again?" Kaze asked as if he slept through while Makenshi explained the rules, but something happened that surprised Makenshi, he chuckled, "I'm not surprised that you'd ask me this question... Sigh well get ready in an hour your match will start soon and the rules are on the wall in the waiting room, don't disappoint me." Said Makenshi smiling but could not be seen because it was hidden behind the mask and with that he left the room leaving Kaze his eyes wide, he never saw his enemy chuckle, but got angry because Makenshi was laughing at him, "_Don't disappoint me."_ Kaze couldn't get it out of his mind, he quickly got dressed and left the room.

12:30 pm

There was only thirty minutes left until the tournament begins and the teams were ready, well, every team except the Team Comodeen, they had not decided on who is on their team yet, there can be 4-7 people on the team and they needed to be smart about it, "Ah! This is hopeless, I mean we can get Kaze in the ring, but who else would be able to?" panicked Knave, this wasn't easy on anybody since all the other teams are well known killers, May I be of any help?" asked Oscha with a joyful dance, "I suggest you put in the Black Wind, The woman with the purple hair (Miles), The inventor (Cid), The woman with spiritual energy (Lisa) and the wolf girl (Lou) now got to the arena to set your team." Suggested Oscha ending it with a creepy tone and he disappeared into the shadows.' Head it's

After they signed up and officially became Team Comodeen or in Pists head it's Dead Meat, and now all the teams were in the Arena waiting for the announcement, after fifteen minutes of waiting Herba came out wearing a blue evening gown holding a mike, "Goooooooood evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Herba one of the four lords of Gaudium and I welcome you to the Chaos Death Tournament! As you have heard the rules from Makenshi darling, if you break any of these rules, you and your team will be disqualified! Oh and you can kill." Announced Herba, "Now let the raffle begin!" there were two children in bandages next to the raffle, they seemed to be some of Oschas' puppets, one of the puppets whose bandages were pink began to stir the raffles, the Comodeen' team number was 3, after 1 minute the puppet stopped and left the stage, the other puppet whose bandages were green took out two pieces of paper and ran to Herba handing it over to her, She looked at the two papers and smiled, "Alright! The numbers are... 10 and 3! That would be Team Gamble and Team Comodeen! Can the two teams step up on the stage please!" she announced again throwing the papers into mid air and being eaten by her carnivorous plant formally known as Hughug, only the captains of the teams stepped up on the stage, meaning Kaze and... Hackman, "So you actually made a team, for a bunch losers, I'll get to the finals and beat that brat for ever messing with me." said Hackman , Kaze looked blankly at him and turned away, " The White Cloud was right, overconfidence will get you killed!" said Kaze and he left the stage.

Herba looked at Kaze and smiled, "The match will start in an hour folks so be patient and look forward to it!"

Me that's it mon ame'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me: Ok, this is the fourth chapter, Hackman shall DIE!

Ai: Mister Kaze is gonna kick his ass!

Me: *hits eye with Rufus Ai* NO SPOILERS.

Crux: Cuckryuu (enjoy this chapter)

...

It was a plain room, the walls were grey, there was a framed picture of Gaudium (The big floating structure), There was a sofa and a table, Kaze sighed and closed his eyes,: _"What is up with me lately? The White Cloud was close to me and I didn't even try to kill him, and then that dream..." _a brief flash of him kissing Makenshi popped in his mind, he pushed away that brief flash and tried to thinkof something else.

Meanwhile in the Earls' throne room...

Makenshi was the only one in the room; he walked back and forth waiting for someone, "What could be talking her so long? It's not like Crux to take so long..." sighed Makenshi and suddenly stopped to hear his surroundings, but nothing was heard for the first few seconds but then footsteps were heard, Makenshi turned to see Hackman holding a damaged Crux, "Yo, I found this garbage in my room, is it yours?" asked Hackman grinning, "Know this, there is a 1 in a million chance that those weaklings will lose so you'd better sorry for what you did yesterday." He whispered in Makenshis' ear, dropping Crux and waiting for an apology, Makenshi glared at him and picked up Crux, "You exude such confidence, but that alone won't help you when you go against the Black Wind." He stated and began to walk away; Hackman looked back at Makenshi and began to laugh, "What is he, your boyfriend?" mocked Hackman, Makenshi stopped dead, he was blushing under his mask, but he wasn't going to let Hackman get away with that, he turned so he could beat the crap out of Hackman but was interrupted by Oscha, the necromancer stood between the two, none of them could tell if he was smiling or if he was furious, Oscha turned to Hackman, bowing to show his respect to the brute, "The match will start in five minutes so I suggest you return to your teammates before I disqualify you and your team," said Oscha, his voice showed that he was irritated, the brute just mumbled a curse and left, Makenshi wanted to look back and stick his tongue at Hackman but that's not how he should act, without noticing Oscha was in front of Makenshi, "now lord Makenshi, to pay for what happened to Crux." Without warning Makenshi was tackled by the evil necromancer, he wasn't able to break free and within seconds Oscha was done, he had dressed Makenshi up in a Lolita outfit, his skirt was white and frilly with medium sized black bows, the top was white as well with five small bows going down to his skirt, Oscha put a wig on Makenshi, it was white like his hair and it was tied up into pig tails tied with two black ribbons, he his tights were white and his shoes were slightly plat formed black shoes.

Makenshi was trembling, "_What the hell am I wearing? Well at least I won't be seen in it..." _Oscha had disappeared to the arena and Makenshi was on his way there when he bumped into... _"KAZE? Oh for the love of- That's just great the person I bumped into HAD to be the Black Wind!" _Kaze looked at him with a great deal of shock, "You look a lot like the White Cloud." He said still looking at Makenshi, "That's because I AM the White Cloud!" yelled Makenshi (Who can blame him) storming off, Kaze looked back at Makenshi, _"Is this another one of those bloody dreams again?"_ he thought and left to the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me: Saba7 Al 5air, that's basically Arabic written in English and mixed with numbers (The 7 is an H and the 5 is a Kh) it means Good morning, this is the fifth chapter and I am so glad I found the time to write it (It's actually 3:47 am)

Ai: And I wonder why she thinks we care about the Arabeezy thing.

Me: Shut up. I hardly use it.

Ai: Whatever!

The match that was hacked

Again the place was dark and nothing could be seen, it was as if Kaze suddenly turned blind, he could hear whispers and laughing and those hysterical laugh came from the other team, "_Such confidence will not lead to victory, all they would receive is the feeling of disappointment" _Said a woman's voice inside Kaze's head, Kaze's eyes widen, he knew that it couldn't have been Lisa or that woman Miles, then... Who?

The lights lit up to show that they were in the arena and the crowd are all around rooting for each team, smoke came out, the referee stepped out hesitantly it seemed that she did not want to do this, but Kaze that the girl was actually...

"Welcome to today's match Team Hack vs. Team Comodeen, please follow the rules and if you even break a single rule you WILL be disqualified."Announced Makenshi sounding extremely irritated, Kaze realised that his rival was still wearing the dress that he was seen earlier on, he couldn't help but blush, "In the first match the captain picks what he wants, and no one will know if you wish-" Makenshi was cut off by Hackman, who was again close to the White Cloud which irritated Kaze a lot but the only person who noticed the irritated gunman was Hackman and that made him grin evilly, "If I win, I want you tonight in my room wearing NOTHING." Said Hackman, which made everyone gasp, Makenshi was dumbfounded and Kaze was imagining what it would be like and wished that it could happen, but in the dress. Makenshi glanced at Kaze _"I wonder what he's thinking about... His face always looked blank apart from that one time in Fungus' world... And what __**does**__ Kaze desire? It's written on a paper so I'll take a peek, no that's being nosy... I'll ask... No he'll ask me why I even care... but I can't help it when I still have feelings for him, pull yourself together Kumo! All that should matter now is getting rid of the Earl."_

"Hey Ref are you going to let the game start or what?" yelled a person from the audience, "O- of course, game start, Lisa Pacifist against Nala Lullaby! 1... 2... 3, MATCH!" and with that the game had begun, after half an hour of fighting... "And the winner is... Lisa Pacifist!" Makenshi announced with fake enthusiasm since he didn't give a damn about her. (Neither do I, don't worry guys, I won't make her a bad guy... in the end that is.) In the second match Miles won, the third was a loss and the fourth Cid lost. Now the fifth, tension filled the room it was the moment of truth, both captains stepped on the arena stage and stopped behind the line, Makenshi looked at Kaze before starting the match that made Kaze's' heart melt, but of course it didn't show.

The match had started but Kaze didn't move, even Makenshi wondered why it was as if they were battling mentally, but what if that's the case, Kumo took a closer look at the two men and sighed, "It's mental magic, the battle is taking place in their minds so we'll know the results when-" just the Hackman had collapsed, nose bleeding and his arm broken, "I guess that means that Kaze is the winner!" Makenshi announced, "Team Comodeen WINS! And to my relief there won't be any events of me in his room doing anything." He runs past Kaze in humiliation but disappeared in a flash but no one noticed since they were too busy rejoicing.

Later on at night

Kaze walked down the halls of Gaudium feeling tired from having to do that mental battle with Hackman... _"So Kuroki Kaze, I saw you were very irritated wh_en _I got near cutie, is he your fuck mate or something?"Hackman asked with a mocking voice, that didn't please Kaze one bit, he glared at his opponent not making a move to attack the person who insulted Kumo. It was Hackman who made the first move to attack, Kaze had expected that, he moved away and twisted Hackman's arm causing it to break, and the kicked his face which caused his nose to bleed and knocking him out, "That's what you get for being indecent to... Kumo? Is that you?" Kaze stared at the White cloud for a moment, he looked at his surroundings, he was back in the arena "And it looks like Kaze is..." _

Kaze entered his room only to get hit by several pillows that was thrown by a furious Makenshi "WHAT THE HELL KAZE? IF YOU WANTED ME DEAD THE COULD YOU AT LEAST LET ME WEAR MY NORMAL GAMENTS AND NOT A DRESS!" yelled Makenshi blushing furiously, Kaze had then remembered that he didn't have to wish out loud.

"Shit."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Me: Yess! The sixth chapter and this is probably going to end up to some cute cheesy thing but hey what fanfic doesn't? Gorish ones.  
Ai: Which you are a fan of apparently.  
Me: I'm not a huge fan of it.  
Ai: Then how would you know?  
Me:... Shut up.

They stood there for five minutes, Kaze had closed the door during those five minutes and it looked like that Makenshi was beginning to calm down a bit, it seemed that the younger man had realized that he wasn't acting the way he usually did silent, cool and cute without saying anything, instead it was replaced with his fury, but he looked cute when he was angry, or that's what Kaze thought others would run away in terror, Kaze decided to calm him down so he can explain to Makenshi, "Maybe he can explain to me about that dream..." He stopped a few inches away from Makenshi looking down at him since Makenshi was shorter than him; the white clad took a step back blushing he had no idea what the devil is going on, "I have a question, I had this dream that I was standing waiting for someone, it turned out to be you, you told me that you were going to be a Ritter von Mysteria, and then... We kissed." Explained Kaze, although it was not the explanation Makenshi had hoped for but at least Kaze got to the point.  
Makenshi racked his brain, it was in fact a memory, it was 4 weeks before Chaos had come and destroyed Windaria and Mysteria, Kaze kept on telling him that he was alright and that they'd still see each other, but Kaze knew that they wouldn't see each other often, in fact they only saw each other twice a week and all they did was get their dose of pleasure, but how was he supposed to tell Kaze that, he doesn't remember a thing the only way to know if he should tell Kaze was to ask him the only thing that him and Kaze knew, "What did you use to call me?" Kumo asked, Kaze looked at him with shock "How would I know what I used to call him, the only thing I remember was that he's the one who destroyed my world."  
"Was it scoundrel?" Kaze asked with slight irritation, the younger mans' eyes widened, "Scoundrel? What made you think that? But it was pretty close." Makenshi replied averting his eyes from Kaze, "It made me think that because you are one! You destroyed my world you filthy scoundrel!" yelled Kaze with all his anger, Kumo's eyes shot back to Kaze, he couldn't believe what Kaze had said to him, "I destroyed your world? You asshat! I did no such thing!"Kumo yelled back feeling insulted "Not only are you amnesiac but you're also delusional! Why would I do that? Or better how can I destroy your world? I'm one guy; the whole Mysterian army along with Ritters wouldn't be able to destroy a world!" Kumo raised his left arm and slapped him holding back his tears, Kaze didn't say anything else he walked away from the boy, but he didn't really feel that bad for telling Kumo that, but something told him that accusing Kumo wasn't the greatest idea, in fact it was the worse, he looked back at the White Cloud, the boy was still standing there his fists clenched, the Black Wind wouldn't be surprised if the White Cloud punched him, he had just accused the boy of destroying his wor- "Wait a second what did he mean by close? What did I call him?"  
Flashback  
It was night time; the Black Wind lay down on a soft bed in what appeared to be a cottage or something bigger than that, he just kept on looking at the boring looking ceiling, "When is my bitch going to come? I'm bored..."he sighed closing his eyes, as if on cue the White Cloud appeared on his window, "Did you call me?" Kumo giggled and entered the room, Kaze smiled his eyes still closed but he knew where his little flower would be, "Come here bitch." Ordered Kaze grabbing Kumo's arm pulling him down to a kiss which slowly turned into more than that, his beautiful uke kept on moaning his name and his face was flushed, "Kaze...  
KAZE!" Kumo yelled at him, "What the hell was that all about? You just froze there and then collapsed, are you okay?"  
Kaze looked up at him he was blushing, "You had better answer that question of mine bitch."

End of chapter six  
Yaay! I'm finally done, I do NOT have the time to be descriptive about the sex scene so too bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Makenshi looked at Kaze shocked; he quickly got over it and took a deep breath "Well you did answer even though the first one did scar me and I'm not letting that down..." he breathed out and continued, "You see it all started during the time of the Warlord Kami Kaze, does the name sound familiar?"Kaze shook his head and eyed Kumo to continue, "He's your older brother, but they used a different name to keep your brothers' name safe they used the name, Kuroki Kaze, many people outside Windaria believed that YOU, his most trusted ally was the blood thirsty warlord, but it wasn't your brother who was the blood thirsty beast that ordered all of those attacks, it was the royal advisor whose name escapes me, your brother wanted peace but little did he know that he was being poisoned but that story is for later. One of the countries that were in war with Windaria was Mysteria... One day you were ordered to go spy on us and to see if we were planning anything, you had ordered them and..."

_Flashback_

"_You three sneak into the castle and see what that cocky son of a bitch Kiri is planning while I go check around the castle and knock out anyone who would stand in our way."_

"_SIR YES SIR!" They saluted and left, Kaze sighed and went off to beat the crap out of the guards before they can raise an alarm, after beating a few guards he came by a labyrinth, he looked around but saw no one, he slowly entered the labyrinth not looking worried, Kaze asking. After awhile Kaze began to hear singing, the voice was certainly not a woman's voice, but a young man's, but he couldn't disagree with the fact that the voice beautiful so he decided to find out whoever was singing __**"Maybe I could take the person as prisoner if he is of any sentimental value to the king or the general."**__ Kaze thought getting closer to where the voice, and as he got closer he could hear the words,_

Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.

Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.

Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.

_Was he looking at an angel, he gazed at a boy with white fluffy hair, fare skin, big green eyes and he was shorter than Kaze that's for sure, Kaze couldn't tell since the beautiful creature was sitting down oblivious to his surroundings, his smile looked heavenly but his eyes showed sadness, while staring Kaze realised that the boy was of nobility, the man grinned and decided to take him captive, but for his own intentions, Kaze stepped out of his hiding place surprising the young clad his green eyes wide with shock, "You look like Kiri, you his brother or something?" Kaze asks smiling evilly, the boy nods hesitantly his look wasn't changing time soon, "Well tell you what, I'm going to take you captive and you're not going to scream because my bullets can pierce you faster before you could open your mouth." Kaze threatened taking out his gun and pointing it to the boy, "I'd like to see you try!" the boy sneered, __**"Was that a challenge? Well he asked for it!" **__Kaze thought, he smirked "If I manage to even scratch you you're coming with me shorty!" Kaze said preparing himself, the boy glared at Kaze, but he did nothing, his sword was nowhere to be found... Kaze began shooting but every bullet was being dodged by something, when Kaze stopped shooting he saw the sword on top of the boy, the boy smiled and the sword directed itself to Kaze and lunged, before it could hit Kaze, the man shot it and it fell to the ground and with the boy being caught off guard Kaze took this as an opportunity and shot the boys' arm, before the boy could scream in pain something knocked him out, after a few minutes Kaze exited the maze and saw his comrades had done the deed, they retreated to Windaria which took them days but they finally made it, but those few days were not easy, for their hostage was a pain in the ass! A royal pain to be exact, the boy didn't complain too much, he was just stubborn._

"_You have got eat, if you don't you'll starve and die." Kaze sighed looking at the boy who wouldn't stop glaring, "Are you not going to do that to me when we reach Windaria?" The boy asked looking at his captor with all the hate he had hidden inside his heart, Kaze smiled, "You'd think that but no, we're going to hold you for ransom, bet your daddy would be freaking out by now.. What do you think?" Kaze replied leaning closer to the boy, "He won't notice..." the boy replied looking away, Kaze remained silent for a few seconds but then spoke, "Listen kid –" _

"_Kumo" the boy interrupted "My name is Kumo." Kaze smiled a bit, he had to admit it suited the boy well, "Well as I was saying, Kumo, your old man will notice unless you live in that labyrinth which I doubt you do, he will freak out and want you back, we'll do so if he surrenders and gives us what we want." Kaze stated feeling like some sort of criminal, he HATED that feeling, but that's war and you'll have to act like a criminal against the enemy, "And what exactly do you want?" Kumo asked giving him a curious look, Kaze looked at him smirking "Right now, you." Kaze replied, pinning Kumo to the ground, the boy was blushing so much he resembled a tomato._

"_What do you think you are doing?"_

_To be continued XD_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Kumo was looking at the man on top of him his mask hiding his blush,_ "_**Just a second ago that bastard was forcing me to eat and now he's molesting me? What is with him? HELP ME!**__" Kumo thought, the white prince began to squirm trying to escape from Kaze but had failed miserably, "Listen you, when my dad hears about what you're doing to m he'll-" he was cut off by the sudden disappearance of his mask and the closed space between their lips, Kumo's blush turned to a bright scarlet his eyes wide with shock, but even so he returned the kiss, their tongues were playing when they broke contact for some air, "I don't think you can go crying to your daddy after we did that." Kaze smirked biting the boys' earlobe, "You'd think that but my dad is still protective, he's the scariest sky pirate you'll ever meet!" Kumo yelled glaring at the smirking gunman, the man's' smirk fell looking at the boy in shock._

"_Whoa! I thought your dad was the king !" Kaze said in amazement._

"_He is." Kumo said looking at him with his innocent eyes._

"_But you just said that your dad is a sky pirate!"_

_It took a few minutes for Kumo to process why Kaze is so shocked and then it hit him, "Oh! That's right, you guys don't know. I have two dads, well I had a mum but she died giving birth to me but my dad married my other dad when I was one, sure the council was mad, but neither of them gave a shit about it. So I grew up with them, my brother didn't seem to mind." Kumo shrugged waiting for Kaze's next reaction. Kaze leaned down their noses almost touching, "Well it seems you took your fathers' example and went gay hm?" Kaze said closing the gap between them._

_Meanwhile at Mysteria's palace_

_Two were walking down the hall heading towards the garden chatting; the taller one had long silver shoulder length hair, that was tied into a ponytail, he had broad shoulders, fair skin, honey eyes, he was not extremely muscular but his looks tell others not to underestimate him, he wore a bandana on his head, a black open vest, silver gauntlets, his pants were beige and baggy, he wore black boots with silver ends (like a sky pirate), the other man was slightly shorter than the first, he had fluffy peach hair, green eyes, he had 4 horns, two large horns at each side and two smaller one in between, his horns was decorated with emeralds embedded to his thorns, he wore peach Mysterian clothing, he wore a black belt with 3 bottles in its' pockets, there were purple jewels on it and a peach coloured sword with a crystal on it, the same colour as the ones on his belt, (Can you guess who they are? No? Then go back to the beginning of this chapter and read it again) when they opened the doors, the taller man sniffed his eyes widened and turned to the shorter one, "Momo Chan, a Windarian has taken Kumo!" the man exclaimed, Momo Sora, the king of Mysteria looked at his lover Stephan Seifeld, with shock, but it soon changed to anger, "I'll get that Windarian if it's the last thing I do! Where is he?" the king asked looking up at Stephan, his eyes told Stephan that he was sad and worried, the pirate sniffed once again, "Windaria," Stephan replied kissing his husbands' cheek to calm him down "worry not my love we will get him soon, unharmed hopefully." Stephan reassured Momo, the king softened and began to cry, just then, one of the kings' other sons Akai Kiri came to the door, "Hey dad what's wrong?" the red clad had asked._

"_A Windarian has kidnapped Kumo." Stephan said turning his head towards the young general._

"_WHAT? How? That would explain the unconscious guards!" Kiri shrieked panicking._

_The king stopped crying looking at Kiri, "Prepare a search team, you and Stephan, will go together. Stephan, I need a favour, I need you to take the crew with you to help search for him." The king ordered. Stephan sighed, "You don't need to ask, we would've done it anyway," He leaned down and kissed his husband, "we'll go immediately." At that point Kiri had already left to bring the search party, __**"I'll get the bastard who took Kumo before he can say peaches!" **__Stephan thought before leaving the palace._

_To be continued_

_Sorry it was so short, but I was taking my time, anyway, here's the eighth chapter, hope you enjoyed it!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_It has been a week since the prince Kumo had been taken and the only ones who knew in Mysteria were the guards and servants, no one outside the Mysterian castle have been told about the kidnapping and the King was not planning for them to find out anytime soon. If word gets out about this, it would fly to other countries and they'll take advantage of this._

_The King sighed taking a seat on his lonely throne, in the elegant throne room; he hoped that the search party would at least have some leads on Kumo and the kidnappers' whereabouts, but he unfortunately had not heard anything from them, they could at least say hello! "I hope they find him soon." The King said clutching on a photo; the photo had four people in it, the two adults were Stephan and himself, the two children were his darling sons Kiri and Kumo. _

_Meanwhile in Windaria_

_Kumo had been kept inside Kaze's house never to step outside ever since they arrived in Windaria, he had to admit though, for a guy whose brother is the chief of Windaria, his house was very small, it made Kumo feel claustrophobic just by letting Kaze keep him here while he should attempt to escape! But, he didn't really want that, after all, he has feelings for his captor, but he missed his family a lot, he misses the freedom he had, to be able to roam around and such. Mysterians were not welcome in Windaria, so leaving this house would be like writing your own will. _

_The door opened slowly, which was unlike Kaze to do so, unless... It wasn't Kaze, Kumo hid in the nearest hiding place that he could find, Kaze's closet. Kumo remained seated in the closet not making any sound that would attract the unknown persons' attention, to be honest, he was dead scared, Kaze had confiscated his sword just to make sure that the boy wouldn't try to kill him, he heard footsteps entering the room which almost made him jump, the person stopped for a few seconds before turning towards the closet, as the figure drew closer the more Kumo began to shake in fear, was this the end? Was he going to be found out? Those thoughts were the only things he was worried about, he noticed that the figure stopped, that could only mean that he was in front of the cupboard. The cupboard doors opened to a melancholy Kaze, Kumo looked at him; a small smile grew on his face, he jumped out of the cupboard and wrapped his arms around Kaze, giving a small kiss on the lips, Kumo looked at Kaze who was still upset, "What's wrong? Did something bad happen?" Kumo asked concerned._

"_Kumo..." Kaze said looking down at the boy who looked extremely worried "I went to talk to my brother today and..."_

"_And?" _

"_The advisor said that I was lying and that there is no proof that prince Kumo exists. Why did you lie to me?" Kaze continued glaring at Kumo._

_Kumo's eyes widened looking at Kaze with shock, "And you believe this? What proof does he have that I don't exist!" Kumo replied glaring back at Kaze, "The fact that he didn't ask me to bring you to the castle." Kaze's come back made Kumo take a step back, "You choose to believe the advisor then... Excuse me but I'd like my sword and take my leave, I'm sure my father has already sent a search party for me so I see no point in staying here, especially with a man who believes in the lies ringing in his ears and doesn't try to find the truth for himself." Kumo said coldly his eyes were emotionless (just like how we see it in the series.) although it would only take an idiot not to notice that he was holding back tears. Kaze looked away looking at the storage closet, Kumo raised his eyebrow turning to the closet, he walked up to it and opened the door to find his sword placed carefully against the wall, he took the sword out and attached it to his belt._

"_I'll take my leave now" Kumo said leaving the room, after Kaze heard the back door slam, he collapsed on his bed looking up at the once dull ceiling but he then noticed that someone had painted on it, the ceiling looked like the night sky, in fact, it was as if it was the sky itself, and that the roof was missing. Had Kumo done this? "Get a grip Kaze, he lied to me, probably ordered by the king himself, he's a fake!" Kaze said to himself shutting his eyes tightly._

_In the woods of Windaria_

"_I HATE THIS PLACE! I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWYS WILL!" Kumo yelled in frustration falling to his knees, "Maybe if I had showed him the proof then I'd probably still be there..." tears began to form, he hated being alone, he was never really alone in the Labyrinth, he had the flowers that would converse with him, and his parents would come with Kiri to give him company, but he was alone in the woods, nothing to cheer him up._

"_Hey cap'n I heard the yell from here it could be boyo!" A man with a strange slurring accent said from a distance, Kumo recognized it instantly, forcing his legs to stand, "Bernard? Dad? Are you there?" Kumo asked raising his voice so that they'd hopefully hear him, after a few minutes, two figures appeared running over to Kumo, one of them was his father Stephan, and the other was his 'uncle' Bernard. _

_Bernard was a stout man with raven hair , brown eyes, a beard that was curled at the end, he had an eye patch that covered his left eye, he was tanned, had three piercings on his left ear, and an eyebrow piercing on his right brow, he wore a green shirt, blue shorts and brown boots, he had a crossbow attached to his belt. Although he's not related to Stephan they grew up together as if they were brothers, and that's why he's known as uncle Bernard._

_Stephan ran faster than Bernard towards Kumo, giving him a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're safe, where were you? And how did you escape?" Stephan asked checking to see if his son had any injuries, the only injury that he found was Kumos' broken heart, "What is wrong Kumo Chan?" His Father asked tears began to fall from Kumo; Stephan decided not to push it and just hugged his son. "Let's go home, your father's worried sick and your brother is in the ship walking around restlessly." Stephan told Kumo, carrying him as if he's carrying a weeping six year old._

_At Kaze's house_

_A loud knock came at the front door, but Kaze didn't bother to open it, he wasn't in the mood to have any guest, Kumo left an hour ago, "__**That lying bitch! It had better not be him.**__" Kaze thought getting up from where he lay, approaching the front door, but before he could open it, the person kicked it open. A girl with brown hair like Kaze, fare skin, blue eyes (I'm only assuming since I don't know her actual eye colour), a ridiculous hairstyle, she had 4 braids, two big ones that were pulled up, and two thin ones that were down, she wore a grey dress which resembled a large grey sweater, she wore grey boots that were over her ankles, she had to earrings that held a red gem, and she looked carefree, "Gooood afternoon Nii sama! I came here to see the Prince, oh and did you hear? His dad has sent a search party along with sky pirates, he's really worried!" The girl said entering the house, Kaze looked at her irritated, "Aura..." it then hit him, his sister told him something that he believed was a lie, "SHIT! Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Kaze exclaimed, Aura towards him looking extremely irritated, "Nii sama... Did you do something to make the prince leave?" Aura asked, the look in her eyes told Kaze that if he told her the truth she'd skewer him; Kaze looked down at the floor, nodding slowly like a five year old who broke his mothers' favourite vase, "Nii sama you do realise that the Prince has feelings too, and when you did that stunt how do you think he felt, I mean you guys have been having sex nonstop and now you screwed it up and he'll never want to see you again." Aura lectured, sometimes she felt as though she was the older sibling._

"_Meaning that?" Kaze tilted his head to the side_

_Aura face palmed cursing under her breath, "MEANING THAT YOU BROKE HIS HEART DUMBASS!" Aura shouted hitting the back of her brothers' head._

_To be continued... AGAIN!_

_Yeah so this is the 9__th__ chapter, and I was surprised that I finished it in 3 hours! Yay me!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Warning masturbation and sex/blow job in this chapter! And by the way, I didn't mention this in the last chapter but Aura knows about the kings' orders because she spies there pretending to be a maid.

_A week later_

_No matter how many times Stephan, the king, and Kiri tried they weren't able to cheer Kumo up, he lay in his bed sobbing for god knows how long and no knew why, they tried asking him hoping that he'd tell him, but every time they did, he continues to cry and doesn't tell them._

_After the three left the room, Kumo stopped crying and sighed, "__**I know they love me and want the best for me but right now I just need to be alone." **__Kumo thought stuffing his face in his wyvern plushie (Yeah I doubt there are pandas in Mysteria and since its final fantasy I decided why not.), to him, Kaze was the right guy, at least that's what he thought, if he was the right guy, then he would've believed Kumo and not some sixty year old man who needed to get laid! He couldn't get Kaze out of his, the way he smiled, the way he'd tease Kumo and the way he loved Kumo, those are the things he didn't get until he met Kaze and now he'll never to get such pleasure again, no one can replace Kaze for him._

_The young prince got up and went for the door, he took a peek outside to make sure that no one was outside waiting for him to come out so they can pester him, and to his luck no one was, to make sure that no one interrupts him, he looked his door and made his room sound proof, the many great technologies that a passing technician named Cid made for the Mysterians was a switch that made your room sound proof so no one could hear you. That was a great advantage for the melancholy prince; he closed his curtains, the room would've went dark if he the lights were not on, Kumo undressed himself leaving nothing on, he made sure he was comfortable when doing this, he began doing to do something he never thought he'd ever do, masturbate._

_The thought of doing it came to him because just by thinking of Kaze and all the fun they had made his member get hard, he slowly but hesitantly ran his fingers down to his erection stroking and squeezing his erection, he began to moan Kaze's name, released his seed letting it come all over him, and he was exhausted, "Well, well, well it seems somebody missed me a little too much." Kaze whispered into Kumo's ear, biting it, "What? When did you get here? How? More importantly what do you think you're doing?" Kumo asked edging away from Kaze._

"_Biting you ear." Kaze stated smirking at the boy who is still covered with his own cum._

"_I know that, but if you don't remember you're the one who accused me of lying and I'm still mad at you because of that! So don't you dare think that you can just walk in here and molest me, AGAIN!" Kumo lectured pointing at Kaze._

_The Windarian raised an eyebrow and began to chuckle, "Really? I just thought I'd do it since you were masturbating and moaning my name." Kaze chuckled looking at the boy who was blushing a bright scarlet. "Let me clean you up now." Kaze leaned over to Kumo and began to lick Kumos' chest wiping away his sweet cum, the white clad began to moan with pleasure, his member began to erect, Kaze noticed and smirked, "Yep, you're so totally mad at me, you're member did the talk for you." Kaze said sarcastically, going down to Kumos' member and began to lick it._

"_Ah! Kaze!" Kumo moaned running his fingers in the brunets' hair._

_Kaze smiled and took it whole, "Ah! Kaze stop I think I'm gonna-"_

_Before Kumo could even finish his sentence, he came._

_Kaze got off of Kumo feeling satisfied, "What did you..." Kumo started._

"_I gave you a blowjob; guess I didn't do it back in Windaria." Kaze answered licking his lips._

"_What gave you the idea you could do that? You think that you could come into my room from out of nowhere, give me a blowjob, and I'll just jump into your arms and say 'Take me Kaze I'm yours'?" Kumo freaked pulling his sheets up to cover himself.  
Kaze frowned a little leaning close to Kumo, which made the boy flinch, "Well you missed a part in that plan." Kaze said._

"_Oh and what's that?" Kumo asked eyeing him suspiciously._

"_I'm sorry," Kaze said kissing Kumo, "It's just that the advisor would've asked me to bring you there so he can use you to his sick advantage but since he didn't, I thought that you were lying to me. But then my sister proved to me that you are a prince that's when I found out, I realised that I fucked things up for the both of us, I hurt your feelings so I'm sorry."_

"_Kaze... I love you so much, and..." Kumo leaned towards Kaze, "I forgive you." Kumo closed the gap between their lips, wrapping his arms around Kaze's neck, Kaze felt like his heart melted, broke contact for a few seconds for air and began to kiss him again._

_Meanwhile in the Windarian Court_

_The advisor came rushing in the Chief turned his attention from the report he was holding to the advisor, "What's the matter Junon?" The Chief asked tilting his head to the side, "You're brother has run off to Mysteria, and before that he was hiding a prince from us!" The advisor said pretending to look shocked even though lying bastard, the Chief eyes widened which soon enough he was in rage._

"_I want you to find him and bring him to me dead or alive! If he's alive then I'll deal with him myself!" The chief ordered standing up and leaving the room, after he left a wicked smile crept on the advisors' face._

_To be continued_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_The next morning_

_Kumo woke up at five o'clock right before the maid could enter his room, his mind was fuzzy; he looked to his side and saw the sleeping Kaze._

"_Crap, how the hell am I going to explain that to my dad? 'Hi____dad, I've been sleeping with my captor ever since we arrived in Windaria, he broke my heart and then came back while I was masturbating, gives me a blowjob and have sex after that.' Great! He totally won't kill the both of us!" Kumo thought blushing as red as a tomato when Kaze wrapped his arms around him, and pulling Kumo closer to him mumbling something about going back to bed or else they'll do it again, Kumo sighed a smile grew on his face, he gave Kaze a small kiss on his head before getting up._

"_Man this guy does some reckless stuff. Hm...?" Kumo looked at the sound proof system and saw that it was disabled his jaw dropped gazing at it, "When did it get disabled? Was it during the time we were having sex or after? If it was during then..." Kumo thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door._

"_Kumo, it's me, would you mind opening this door?" Stephan asked from outside, Kumo froze when he heard his father speak._

"_Ah... In a second father, I'm not decent at the moment," Kumo replied quickly changing, "__**Shit! What am I going to do about Kaze?**__" Kumo thought looking towards his sleeping lover._

"_Not at all, wake up the guy who's with you too, I'll need to talk to you both before Momo wakes up." Stephan said his voice amused. Kumos' eyes widened with shock, it had been disabled while they were doing it!_

_Kumo hesitantly turned towards Kaze shaking the gunman until he woke up. "Huh? What's wrong?" Kaze asked sleepily rubbing his eye._

_Makenshi looked down at the floor, how was he supposed to tell Kaze that his dad heard while his dad was still outside, "My dad heard us and well..." Makenshi explained, he turned around and opened the door. His father Stephan stood there slightly irritated he was holding a newspaper written in Windarian, Kaze's eyes widened, "Whoa! Your dad is Captain Stephan?" Kaze asked looking at Kumo._

_Kumo shrugged closing the door as his father entered his room, Stephan took a seat at Kumo's desk looking at the both of them, he sighed heading over to Kumo ruffling his hair, "I'm not mad at you I just... Don't know how to explain this to your father, I mean its bad enough your brother is sending people to kill you Windarian." Stephan sighed opening the paper to the front page, Kaze looked at it he slowly grew angry._

"_That... THAT BASTARD!" Kaze yelled tossing the newspaper._

"_What happened?" Kumo asked picking up the news paper._

"_The advisor tricked me... And once he gets rid of me he'll go after..." Kaze said he began to pick up his clothes one by one and put them on._

"_Might I ask how this advisor tricked you?" Stephan questioned handing Kaze his gun._

_Kumo thought for a bit and then snapped his fingers, "When Kaze went to tell the advisor that I was with him, the advisor said that I didn't exist, so he must've went to the Chief and told him that Kaze was keeping me and that he was not planning to tell him, what do you think?" Kumo said looking at Kaze who nodded._

_Stephan raised his brow but before h could speak the door slammed open to see a very angry Momo, "What in the name of all that is holy is he doing here?" The king asked pointing at Kaze, "Do you realise that he could... Help us..." the voice trailed off his face slowly turned from angry to that of a schemers' face._

_Both Stephan and Kumo gulped and looked at each other, Kaze's head tilted to the side looking at all three of them, "Well if you're planning to use him for your peace treaty and I quote "scheme" then what does Kumo get out of this?" Stephan asked advancing towards the king and leaning close to him._

"_What do you mean?" The king blinked looking at Stephan._

"_Well did you not hear? The both of them were moaning with pleasure yesterday." Stephan replied wrapping an arm around the kings' waist._

"_EH? KUMO! Explain yourself!" The king yelled._

_Kumo gulped fumbling with his shirt, "Ummm well Kaze was the one who captured me and during the time I was with him I... fell in love with him so that's why we had sex, we have been for quite some time..." Kumo explained blushing like mad._

"_You're too young to be doing that." The king said._

"_Now Momo he's thirteen, let him breath." Stephan said trying to calm the King, "At least he didn't freak out, right?" He looked at Kaze._

The Windarian shrugged "He did the first time but told me to go on." Kaze said looking towards Kumo.

"_Did he tell you why he freaked out?" The King asked glaring at Kaze._

_Kaze thought about for a few moments and then shook his head, the King sighed and turned around, "You may stay here with Kumo, if you wish to know why then I'm not the right person." The king said giving a side glance look at Kumo, "And I expect you to be properly dressed for later we're going to have a __**ball." **__ The king left Stephan followed him giving Kumo a wink and thumbs up._

_Kumo turned around to Kaze "Well? What are you still doing in bed get? We have to get ready." Kumo said going to his closet rummaging through his clothes._

"_Huh? I'm joining you guys?" Kaze asked getting up._

_Kumo smirked and turned to his lover, "Why of course you are after all..." the little angel began to chuckle, "We are after all, having a ball Kaze." _

_Kaze looked at him for a moment and sighed, "Guess I don't have a say in this, but let me tell you something."_

"_Hm?" Kumo looked at Kaze tilting his head to the side._

"_From now on, you're my bitch." Kaze whispered in Kumos' ear seductively wrapping his arms around his lover._

"_Alright then, I'm your bitch if you enjoy the ball with me." Kumo purred looking up at Kaze._

"_Of course."_

_To be continued_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Kiri went inside his brother's room holding out a tux, "Well they aren't in the room; I'll just put it on the bed." Kiri said to himself placing the clothes on the bed._

"_Ah! Kaze!" Kumo moaned from the bathroom, "Ngh!"_

_Kiri's eyes widened, freezing for a few moments, "I am soooo mentally scared right now..." Kiri thought as he left the room._

_Kumo heard the door close, he pushed away from Kaze to inspect on who came in, he opened the door of the bathroom but saw no one, he then noticed the tux on his bed, "Did Nii sama leave this here for Kaze?" Kumo thought blinking; Kaze followed Kumo wrapping his arms around the younger male._

"_What's with the tux?" Kaze asked his eyes twitching._

_Kumo smirked remembering that Kaze has an undying hate for tux ever since his thirteenth birthday, "Why, it's for you Kaze, now try it on." Kumo replied holding out the clothes for Kaze, "C'mon we don't have all day, besides I have to get ready too, it's almost time." _

_Kaze glared at the suit, "I have to wear that?" Kaze asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Of course, you have to look good today, and if you behave you get something special." Kumo purred reaching up to Kaze's ear and licking it._

_Kaze sighed in defeat taking the suit from Kumo, the younger one smiled in victory and went to his closet and pulled out, white formal pants with a tunic with green jewels and beads embedded to it._

"_So what did your father mean when he said that I should find out why you freaked out, I mean it's normal to freak out on your first time, right?" Kaze asked buttoning up his shirt._

_The smile that Kumo was lost and a frown replaced it, he turned his head towards Kaze, "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"Kumo suggested, "I feel that if I tell you now it would ruin your day."_

"_Like my day wasn't already ruined because of that, I can't even state his rank now." Kaze gave a sad smile, Kumo looked at him with concern._

"_Well maybe your day would turn out to be a good day." Kumo said putting on his suit, he turned to Kaze and saw him struggling with his tie, he sighed and walked up to Kaze taking the piece of ribbon from him, "You don't have to wear a tie." _

_A knock came from the other side, "Com in." Kumo ordered turning to the door, it opened gently revealing a maid (Can you guess who that maid is?) "Excuse me your highness, the ball has begun," the maid looked towards Kaze, "Your father has asked me to tell you to come and join them, and to bring your lover as well."_

"_Alright then, are you new by the way?" the young prince asked._

"_No, I usually work at a different part of the castle, your highness." The maid bowed and left the room._

"_So that was Aura?" Kumo said amused._

"_How did you?" Kaze asked_

"_I'm not blind! I saw the pictures of you and her, so I guessed that she was your sister." Kumo answered pouting._

_Kaze shook his head smiling, "Yeah she is, my bro sent her to spy on you guys but because she wishes for peace, she never bothered coming back, and that's why I always go and do it to keep her alive."_

"_I'm glad you did." Kumo said hugging Kaze, "If you hadn't then we would never have met."_

"_Me too," Kaze said, "Plus it seems fair, I met your family, I guess you should meet mine."_

"_Actually... You haven't met all of my family." Kumo said._

"_Don't tell me your grandmother is living here." Kaze said._

"_OH no, if she did my dad would kill himself." Kumo laughed, "My older sister is not a morning person."_

"_So you're the youngest." Kaze stated._

_Kumo nodded, "Yep and I'm proud of it. We should probably go down before-" Kumo was cut off by the abrupt opening of his door revealing a woman with blue hair and green eyes, she was slightly taller than Kumo, she wore a long blue dress covering her feet, half of her busty chest could be seen, she had a wing tattoo on it, her hair was short and fluffy, out of all the siblings Kiri had the longest but she never bothered to really take care of it._

"_What is taking you so long?" The woman asked crossing her arms to her chest, she looked towards Kaze and put her hand over her mouth, "Oh, I didn't know you had a guest."_

_Kaze smiled and bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you..."_

"_Yugre Aoi." The woman introduced herself, "I'm Kumos' older sister."_

"_Now I know all of you family." Kaze said to Kumo._

"_Let's just go down before dad comes up."_

"_Which one?" Both Kaze and Yugre asked._

_They laughed as they left the room._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_When the three of them reached the ball room, it was packed with noblemen, Kumo began to drag him and his sister to where the drinks were, "C'mon Kaze," Kumo insisted, "I have a surprise for you and I need you to stay here, Aoi Onee-sama can keep you company too since all the attractive men arrive later."_

"_Alright you win."Kaze smiled at the younger, usually social events such as this were boring but Kumo always found an alternative to having fun._

_Kumo nodded to his sister and ran off, he suddenly jumped on a chandelier and swung to a curtained balcony, he opened and quickly went in closing the curtains again. Ten minutes passed and Kumo still didn't show up, "Hey do you know what the surprise might be?" Kaze asked Aoi changing whatever subject they were talking about before._

"_Well if I told you it wouldn't b a surprise." Aoi giggled whacking Kaze's arm._

_Kaze looked over her shoulder and his eyes grew wide, the advisor was there grinning at him, it was an evil grin, Aoi blinked and looked behind her seeing the old man, she walked up to the man and glared at him, "Were you checking out my ass you dirty old fart?" Aoi asked still glaring at him._

_The advisors' expression went from evil to anger, "You bitch how dare you!" The advisor exclaimed raising his hand to slap her but another hand stopped him, the advisor looked up to see who it was and to his surprise it was the Chief, and he did NOT look happy. Kaze walked over to Aoi to see if she was ok, his brother looked at them apologetically, and he ordered some guards to drag him out, "Sorry 'bout him, the prince was explaining to me your innocence when I saw him about to slap this fine young lady." The Chief said kissing Aoi's hand._

"_Wow, I just confronted with you and you're already hitting on my sister?" Kumo giggled from behind._

_Kaze looked at Kumo with shock, the boy was still giggling, "Surprise." Kumo ran to him and gave him a hug._

_The Chiefs' jaw dropped looking at the two; Kaze never lets anyone hug him, not even Aura! "What's the relationship between those two?" The Chief asked turning to Aoi who just smiled._

"_Oh Kumo didn't tell you? They've been doing non- stop for how long."_

"_DOING WHAT?" The Chief shrieked._

"_We're dating." Kaze simply stated ruffling Kumo's hair, Kumo purred like a cat._

"_HAHAHA! I never thought my little bro would get laid!" The Chief laughed._

"_Well of course, he is after all, my BITCH." Kaze stated and carried Kumo bridal style and left the room._

_End of flashback_

"Kaze? There you go spacing out again!" Kumo huffed.

Kaze looked at the frustrated Kumo, he pulled Kumo closer and they locked lips, the younger's eyes widened, "K-Kaze? What-" Kumo was cut off with another kiss, he decided not to argue and submit, whether he remembers or not, Kaze always got what he wanted when it came to Kumo and bed. Kaze's hand ran down from Kumo's back to the butt squeezing it, which made Kumo moan.

Kumo pushed Kaze on the bed, "You had the nerve to molest the prince of Mysteria?" Kumo said smirking.

Kaze blinked and then smiled, "Never stopped me before," He rolled them over making him on top of Kumo, "and I doubt you'll stop me now." Kaze kissed Kumo, slowly moving to the neck, kissing and nibbling it leaving marks, Kumo moaned his legs wrapping around the gunman's waist.

"Ngh! Kaze..." Kumo moaned, "Stop...teasing."

Kaze began a trail of kisses from the neck to the chest, licking Kumo's right nipple and squeezing the other. Kumo moaned feeling tight (I didn't say pants because we all remember that Kumo is in a dress.) Kaze looked down at Kumo's member and smirked, the younger was hard, Kaze began to lift Kumo's skirt revealing the hard member under what appeared to be a black thong.

"Does that hurt?" Kaze asked indicating to the thong.

"Like a bitch! Take it off." Kumo answered arching his back.

Kaze smiled and took it off making it more comfortable for Kumo; he began to lick the member before taking it whole.

"Kaze- Aah!" Kumo moaned arching his back.

(Sorry guys I'm in no mood to continue the sex scene so I'll leave it to your imagination.)

After they were done...

They lay naked on the bed panting; they had done it at least twice and they were exhausted.

"HEY MISTER KAZE! THE DOOR WON'T OPEN AND WE CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING! ARE YOU ALIVE IN THERE?" Ai yelled from outside.

"What... the... hell... was that kid doing at...?" Kumo asked looking over to the clock "2 a.m.? I'll just send her to my room."

"In a dress?" Kaze stifled a laugh when he said that.

Kumo huffed crossing his arms over his chest as he got up. "Do I have a choice in the matter?"

Kaze laughed "I guess not."

Kumo went to the bathroom to wash himself, after five minutes he came out wearing the dress, "Well it can't get any worse right?" Kumo asked he didn't get a reply, walked over to the bed to see a sleeping Kaze, "Guten Nacht Kaze." Kumo leaned down and kissed the gunman's forehead.

He used the mist to get out and appear in a corner near Kaze's room; he slowly walked up to Ai tapping her shoulder which made Ai flinch and scream, "My apologies for scaring you but is there something wrong?"

Ai nodded, "Yeah that Hackman guy was found torn into pieces a few minutes ago." Kumo looked at the girl, his eyes wide with shock; he noticed the girl is shaking with fear.

"Um... What is your name?" Kumo asked.

"A- Ai Hyakawa." Ai replied.

"Well... Ai, you shouldn't worry, but Kaze is asleep right now, he's exhausted from his fight." Kumo reassured her, "You should probably head to your room."

"B- But my room was next to the infirmary!" Ai protested.

"Well then... I'm sure there is an extra room in this... Castle."

Ai looked at what Kumo was wearing, "Um... Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Blame Oscha." Kumo muttered.

"Well I'm sure Kaze would thank him. After all he is crushing on you."

"EH? F- For how long?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you were in Kaze's room getting it on with Kaze, plus he told me that he liked you."

Kumo looked at her for a moment and then sighed, "I guess you can stay in my room. It's farthest from the infirmary."

Ai smiled, "Thanks."

As they walked to Kumo's room he noticed a red head leaning on the door talking to a girl with blue hair, Ai looked at the red head and screamed, "HE'S ALIVE? I THOUGHT THAT! HUH? MA...KEN...SHI!"

The two people by the door looked at where Ai screamed, "Who knew that young ladies scream at 2 a.m. huh Aoi?" The red head said.

"She's probably from a world that doesn't have etiquette in their vocabulary; they don't even bow down to those of higher ranks. Although she does remind me of you Kiri." Aoi said.

When Kumo and Ai reached the other two Aoi knelt in front of Ai and examined her, "So Kumo did you happen to get pregnant with Kaze's kid and hide her from us and not teach her manners?" Kiri asked grinning.

Kumo glared at his brother, he whispered something into Kiri's ear which made his eyes widen and run. Aoi took Ai's hand, "I don't you to be bothered since you would need sleep so she'll stay with me, besides she can't stay in a BOY'S room now can she?" Aoi asked.

"I guess not." Kumo looked away.

Aoi smiled and gave him a hug, "Good night my dearest little brother." Aoi said letting go of him, "Let's go now Ai."

"Ok, thank you miss...?" Ai thanked

"Yugre Aoi." Aoi greeted herself, "But you can call me Aoi."

"Ok! It's nice to meet you. How do YOU know mister?" Ai asked.

"Oh he and Kumo dated but he went missing, when I saw him I thought that they'll be doing it again."

"AOI ONEE SAMA!" Kumo yelled blushing.

"I know right?" Ai agreed, "They did though."

Aoi turned to Kumo, "Man dad would love to hear this."

"Which one?" Kumo joked before entering his room.

Me: So... What did you guys think?

Kumo: Please review...

Kaze bites Kumo's ear and Kumo squealed.

Doesn't that make you want to review?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day

Kumo woke up at 5 o'clock; he got up and looked at his clock, "_I hardly slept..." _Kumo thought scratching the back of his head, "I wonder if Kaze is awake..." Kumo said to himself.

"AH!" A scream was heard, it was a females' scream.

Makenshi quickly put on a robe and slippers, and ran out looking sideways, he spotted a body lying on the floor, he ran to it, as he got closer he began to recognise the body, it was Lisa's body, her right arm was missing, she was cut up everywhere and her clothes were shredded, there was stab mark on her leg. Makenshi knelt down next to the woman and checked her pulse, she was alive... Barely.

Kumo picked her up carefully and ran to the infirmary, "Doctor we have an emergency, there's been an attack..." Kumo realised who was in the room sitting on one of the beds, "Kaze? I thought you were still asleep..." Kumo continued.

The doctor rushed in and took Lisa from Kumo and went to the surgery room leaving them both alone, "So, what are you doing here Kaze?" Kumo asked.

Kaze shrugged sleepily, "Headache."

"Oh, how are you feeling?"

"Shitty."

"Ah... So um..." Kumo really didn't know what to talk about and it doesn't seem like Kaze is in the mood for talking.

Kaze reached up and grabbed Kumo's arm, pulling him onto the bed and began kissing him, Kumo moaned letting Kaze's tongue slip in, "Stop..." Kumo managed to say, "Someone is...coming."

"Oh ho! What do we have here? You guys seem to be busy..." Aoi said from the door, Ai was behind her giggling like she never giggled before.

Kaze gave her an irritated glare while Kumo tried to escape before his brother arrives or worse... "What the hell! I wake and come to the infirmary to see about the victim but instead I see some guy on my son!" The King appeared but he slowly realised who it was and decided not to comment, "Where is the victim?"

Kumo pointed to his left where the surgery room door was.

"Thank you."

The first few minutes were awkward... Kumo played with Kaze's hair, Kaze was staring into space, and Ai was talking to Aoi, that's when it hit Kaze.

"Where's your brother?" Kaze asked which shocked everyone.

"I... Don't know, OH MY GOD YU!" Ai screamed.

"I'll go look for him, if anything he's probably trying to stop the chocobo from entering Herba's "Garden" or so she proudly calls it, call it a death trap, honestly how does she manage to do both boys and girls and keep them alive I don't know." Kumo reassured her standing up, as if on cue Yu came in, blood on his face, he had scratches and his arms and his legs are bruised.

"Two attacks in one day..." Stephan came from behind, "I found him outside Hackman's old room holding this furry bag." Stephan lifted Poshepocket.

"That's mine... Oh Yu are you ok?" Ai asked, "What were you doing out there? What happened to you?"

The last question made Yu eyes widen with fear and he began to scream, Ai went to him and hugged him in attempt to comfort the scarred boy.

"Aoi Onee sama, could you?" Kumo asked concern on his face.

"Hmm, all right, you, boys lie down there." Aoi commanded pointing at one of the infirmary beds.

With Ai's help, Yu managed to reach over to the bed and lie down, wincing in pain.

"Alright, now, I don't want you to move, if you move a finger we won't be able to help you." Aoi told him putting her hand over his eyes, "Just relax."

She breathed out her mist and Yu began to fall asleep.

"What did?" Ai wondered.

"My sister can make people have the sweetest of dreams or the bitterest of nightmares." Makenshi explained.

"Mhm ~~ Whenever Kumo Chan had a nightmare when he was younger and he had a nightmare, he'd come crying to me and ask me for a good dream." Aoi reminisced.

"Aoi! That's nothing you should tell in public!" Kumo blushed looking away.

"Hey Makenshi how long do you think the surgery would take? Who was attacked?" Ai asked.

"I don't how long the surgery would take but I do know that the victim is Lisa Pacifist, due to the attacks the games won't continue until we find a new suitable arm for her." Kumo answered sighing.

Kaze stood up and dragged Kumo out of the room and slammed him against the wall, "Is something the matter Kaze?" Kumo asked.

"I remembered something that I saw yesterday..." Kaze answered.

Kumo's eyes widened, "And what is that exactly?"

"You've got cuts on your arms, where did you get them from?"

"Well it actually happened when I was six, I was raped..." Kumo replied, "I never did explain it to you, and by telling you this now I feel more relieved."

Kaze paused for a moment and sighed, "At least you're not emo."

"Let's just head back." Kumo said trying to ignore that comment.

When they came back Kumo's dad was explaining something, "Hey dad, what did I miss?"

"Wait a minute; you called that guy your dad!" Ai said pointing at Stephan, "And now you call this guy your dad? It doesn't make sense."

"Nothing makes sense when you're married to the sexiest King, plus he's good in bed." Stephan explained.

Ai's jaw dropped and Aoi face palmed.

"May I continue?" The King asked.

"Just get to the point love." Stephan winked.

The King sighed, looking at all of them, "Both of the victims were raped, the boy hadn't experienced all the way through since said rapist was probably interrupted and he made a run for it."

"But can you do anything about her missing arm or his mental state?" Kumo asked.

"I'm no therapist Kumo, but we shouldn't erase his memory since his wasn't, Miss Pacifist however had the memory of her being raped erased, we'll need him to point out his attacker, he may be the same guy." The King said to his son, "Now since there will b no matches for awhile you guys should get some rest, Stephan I need you to stay and watch the boy."

"Alright love." Stephan kissed the King's temple and shooed the rest out of the infirmary.

"I'll take Ai to my room so she's safe, I'll need to take the other children too." Aoi said taking Ai through a dark corridor. (No not like the portals from KH!)

That left Kaze and Kumo, "So... Um, you want to continue what we were doing?" Kumo asked.

Kaze nodded and began to drag Kumo to the gunman's room.

Kumo sighed, _"This is going to be rough." _Kumo thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Ngh... Kaze I..." Kumo moaned as Kaze nibbled Kumo's neck and slipped his hand in Kumo's pants, "Take off..." Kumo pleaded.

Kaze smiled and took off Kumo's pants and underwear; he leaned down and began to suck Kumo's hard erection, Kumo moaned arching his back, he first put one finger inside Kumo but then added another, which didn't really bother the white haired Mysterian, "So I guess after waiting twelve years for me makes you really want me enough to not notice that I added two fingers." Kaze said kissing Kumo.

"Just fuck me will ya." Kumo said kissing him back lustfully.

"EEEEEP!" A scream was heard from outside, "You pervert! Get the fuck off me before I dislocate your face!" The voice resembled that of Miles the young soldier of the Comodeen, despite the fact that she is a female; she is strong and never hesitates when it comes to fights.

Kaze got off the bed and walked to the door, he turned his head to Kumo, "Stay here." He ordered receiving a reluctant nod from Kumo, when Kaze left the room it was quiet but he soon heard some footsteps and gun shots, Kaze came back soon after muttering curses under his breath.

"What happened?" Kumo asked pulling the covers over him.

Kaze looked up and shrugged "He ran."

"And miss Miles?"

Kaze stifled a laugh, "Safe."

"What's so funny?"

"No one calls that woman miss Miles, it's like a Valqua marrying a Mysterian."

Makenshi gave him a long stare.

"What?"

"I'll have you know my mother was a Valqua. It seems you don't remember everything." Makenshi stated ruffling his hair; strands of fluffy black hair were seen on his fringe.

Kaze looked at Kumo's hair; he couldn't believe that Kumo was half Valqua.

Valqua was a nation that helped sky pirates import illegal supplies and such, it was a desert environment and the cities were amazing, they were close to Gypsies and they controlled the sands, and because of that ability they were also able to control time and it only affected them and that's what made them immortal but when it came to battles nothing could stop their fate.

"Why do you hide the black in your hair?" Kaze asked as h approached Kumo.

Kumo looked away frowning, "Because everybody would say something about me behind my back, something horrible, my family would always comment, my own grandparents wanted nothing to do with us." Kumo clenched his fists trying not to show the pain in his voice.

"Well," Kaze said ruffling Kumo's hair until all the hidden black streaks on the younger's hair was visible. "I happen to like the way your hair looks and I swear if you hide even a strand of black hair I'm gonna make sure you regret it."

Makenshi blushed and began to play with his hair, "You think so?" Kumo asked.

"I know so, and that's saying something about hair."

Kaze took a quick look at Kumo's body, "Piercing or tattoo?"

"What?" Kumo asked blinking.

"You either get a tattoo or a piercing." Kaze answered.

Kumo sighed, "Piercing."

"Great I'll pick," Kaze made another look, "Corset piercing."

"Huh?" Kumo's eyes widened the last thing he remembered was a stabbing pain on his sides before passing out.

In the infirmary

Lisa was lying on one of the beds while Ai and Yu sat beside it and Aoi was near the door. It was peaceful until Stephan came into the infirmary laughing his head off, Aoi turned her head to her step father, "What happened Daddy?"

"Kumo got a corset piercing against his will and it was fun to watch!" Stephan answered.

Kaze came in holding the piercing gun not even realising that were suspicious looks pointing right at the hand holding the piercing gun.

"What?" Kaze asked acting like he always did, like an ass!

Momo entered stifling a laugh.

"Am I missing something kids?" Lisa asked looking towards the twins.

"You're missing out on a lot Lisa."

"Especially the fact Kaze enjoyed giving Ototo chan a chain of piercings." Kiri said appearing next to Aoi.

"What do you want Kiri?" Aoi asked.

"Oh I just thought you wanted the video."

"Ok guys seriously can someone fill me with the details 'cause I'm really confused!" Lisa said everybody looking at her.

When Kiri looked at her he was blushing, but he looked away avoiding the meeting of their eyes.

Lisa looked at Kiri trying to figure out where she had seen him, she thought for a long time but then she remembered the time when they arrived in Mysteria, he was there and he tried to kill them and his own brother.

"I remember you," Lisa said gaining Kiri's attention, "Weren't you supposed to be dead?"

End of chapter...

NOT!

Kiri looked hurt, when Lisa saw that she bowed her head, "I'm sorry, to offend you." Lisa apologised.

Kiri smiled, "I'm the one that should be sorry, I attacked you guys for no reason when my target was unfortunately my brother." Kiri said taking Lisa's and harmed hand and gave it a kiss.

"You just can't keep your dick in your pants huh big brother?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

At the door was a very annoyed Shiroi Kumo who came to find something that would help him ignore the pain from the piercings. Unfortunately for him he forgot to put on a shirt. He had green ribbons through the rings and tied at each end, he had it on both sides, and there were frills on the edges of the ribbon.

Ai and Yu blinked as they saw the annoyed swordsman, they kept their eyes on the piercings. Kumo noticed that but chose to ignore it.

"Good morning." Kumo muttered, Lisa gave a slight nod, Ai and Yu said good morning, the older twin went up to Kumo and motioned him to lean down so she could whisper something to him.

"So how did it go with you and Mr. Kaze?" Ai whispered making sure no one heard them.

Kumo blushed and mumbled something about having fun.

"Hey Makenshi," Lisa called him, he turned his towards her.

"What is it?" Kumo asked.

"Who was that little girl who pestered you're older brother?"

"What girl?" Kumo asked.

"She had pink hair, green eyes, her hair was fluffy and she wore this pink dress, sort of like the one you wore that day at the arena."

"Oh that's our cousin Ichigo; it's strange to see out of bed."

"Was she ill?" Yu asked.

"She still is, it's the fault of the parents they drugged her and kept her locked up in the cellar."

They kept quiet for a moment until Lisa spoke again, "So what exactly HAS been going while I was out cold?"

"Err..." Kumo began.

Ai giggled, she was probably the only one out of three who knew about him and Kaze.

"Um..." Kumo was thinking of a way to change the subject, "How about we find the assailant who attacked you too since the one who attempted to attack Miles wore a mask, or so Kaze said."

"Oh so you guys are getting along now?"Lisa asked.

"OH it's MORE than that." Ai said giggling.

"What do you mean Ai?" Lisa blinked.

"Hello guy who attacked you."

"Oh, um..." Yu began, he fidgeted for a while not saying anything else.

"Yes? If you don't continue what you said I'm going to assume his name is 'Um'."

Yu looked at Kumo and started laughing nervously, "Well, he wore a mask, but his hair was green and he had a beer belly. That's all I really saw."

"The mask, what did it have on it?"

"Hmm, it had an autograph saying Hackman, the mouth was a smile like the ones you see on a jester, around the eyeholes were glittery colours of silver and gold and-" Yu was cut off by something he saw, his eyes widened and his face in his hands.

Kumo looked back to see the man over there with a memory dagger. Memory daggers are weapons used to erase one's memory of something; it is required for the person to cut off a limb from the victim so it would work.

The white haired swordsman looked around for a weapon that he could use, the only thing he could do now was close the door, which he did before the attacker had anytime to sprint to the door and prevent it from closing.

Ai locked the door and as soon as the attacker got to the door began to bang at it, and attempting to get it to open, Kumo had to think of something, and fast.

As if Santa had come early to give Christmas presents Kaze came in from another door and closed it after him, who knew about that door? Apparently Kumo didn't, and he works here, the gunner who was oblivious to the crowd looked fairly annoyed and he was panting, his face was covered in sweat from running, "Did you see..."

"He's outside this door." Kumo whispered pointing at the door next to him.

Kaze cautiously walked up to the door, Makenshi grabbed a metal tray that is bound to cause damage to the head, Kaze slowly unlocked the door after a few seconds the man on the other side was still trying to break the door down, Makenshi opened the door but it wasn't the man who they expected to be, it was Fungo.

"Hey guys you won't believe what I heard."

"What is it Fungo?" Lisa asked

"Remember that guy who we saw in Makenshi's world?"

"Yes I saw him."

"He likes a certain some-" Fungo was cut off by someone who hit him with a tray.

"Sorry, I thought you were the mystery guy." Kiri said.

Kumo and Kaze looked at each other before looking down at Fungo again, "I'm not picking him up." Kumo said leaving the room.

Kaze looked at the others with an apathetic look before leaving as well, "That guy..." Kaze said but no one heard him.

As soon as Kaze managed to catch up with the younger Mysterian, he grabbed his hand to stop the younger from walking, "White Cloud."

"Hm? What's up?"

"I need you to-"

"MMM! Stephan!" Kumo's dad moaned from the room next to them.

"We should probably go somewhere else, more private." Kumo suggested.

"And less moaning." Kaze added.

Kumo giggled, "I'm still mad at you because of the surprise piercings."

"Oh and what's the punishment?"

"Well I guess I'll have to maim you."

Kaze and Kumo walked to Kumo's room for a change, and Kaze completely forgot what he was going to tell his precious flower.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 .

Lisa had been in the infirmary for a whole week and no one would tell her what's been going. First of all Kaze and Makenshi have been acting strange, second of all, that Madoushi guy was alive, _again, _and last but not least, where is her arm?

Lisa sighed not used to the fact that she had only one arm, and it was bugging her too, she couldn't hold a fork properly since she was left handed and well she couldn't do the stuff that required her other hand, , now she knew how Kaze felt without his right arm.

"Rise and shine, for hell has broken loose~!" Kiri greeted holding a bunch of papers. "I'm going to solve all your problems miss and you can't say no to that." Kiri winked at Lisa and showed his charming smile.

"How exactly could you solve ALL my problems?" Lisa asked him.

"Err, well maybe not ALL your problems, maybe one or two." Kiri rephrased laughing, "But that's not the point, here pick one." Kiri shoved the papers in front of Lisa's face, when she took a good look at it; they were all designs for arms. As she browsed through them, she took note of one of them, it resembled her arm but it had a tattoo on it, she gave Kiri a long stare.

"A tattoo? Really?" Lisa asked holding the paper up to Kiri who looked at it.

"Oh, that was Kumo and Kaze's idea of a joke." Kiri explained crumpling the paper and throwing it in the bin.

"Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?" Lisa said to herself feeling depressed.

"Ok... Well I can give you a brief description of what's happened so far." Kiri offered stifling a chuckle.

Lisa leaned closer indicating that she's listening, a deep red blush formed on Kiri's face and looked away scratching the back of his head, "Well, Kaze got some of his memories back making him a bit lively, but that included the memories of his sexuality, and he's definitely no heterosexual, he's quite the opposite."

Lisa blinked a few times showing how confused by what Kiri meant about the antisocial Windarian.

"He's gay for my brother." Kiri stated flatly.

Lisa's eyes widened shocked from the news, she knew Kaze wasn't exactly into girls due to his behaviour but she hadn't expected that, "A- anything else?"

"Oh um we're in search for your attacker, I got resurrected by K-... My dad. And after you pick an arm I'll make it for you." Kiri concluded averting his eyes from Lisa, What was this? Love at first sight? Kiri covered his face with his palm, but soon moved his hand to his hair and messed with it.

"Umm usually I don't you offence, but this arm is tempting." Lisa said handing over the design; Kiri took a look and smiled.

"Alright, this is one of my favourites; I'll work on it right away!" Kiri said gaily (happily), he stood up and was about to leave when.

"Wait." Lisa called grabbing Kiri's attention; he turned his head to look at her, "Could you stay, just for a little while?" Lisa played with her bangs and averted her eyes.

Kiri arched his brow and smirked, "Sure I've got time to spare, what you want to talk about?"

"Well..."

* * *

In the infirmary closet.

"See I told you sneaking in here and spying on them was a good idea" Aoi said listening to the Kiri and Lisa's conversation, Ai giggled making sure it wasn't too loud.

"A storm of love is brewing between them." Ai giggled.

"I am SO glad I relieved my brother from you, now I have a buddy who can relate with me!" Aoi said her eyes lighting up in awe grabbing Ai's hands.

"Yeah." Ai had the same face on her.

* * *

Back to Lisa and Kiri

"So you're a blacksmith?" Lisa asked blinking

"_Royal_ blacksmith and I'm saying that because I'm a prince and making stuff is a hobby of mine, that and I like fire, I'm also the general of the northern army."

Lisa listened intently taking not of how he takes pride of who he is and what he can do, at least he wasn't like those other princes who are complete bums. She looked into his eyes, it was different from when she saw him in Mysteria, she couldn't tell because of the mist, but his eyes were ruby red and his hair was red and he had black streaks on his long hair.

"So what made you grow your hair?" Lisa asked reaching her hand to Kiri's hair and began playing with it.

"Well if you must know it was sort of an inspiration, I idolised my dad, and he had a ponytail, but I soon wanted to grow it longer and here we are, you playing with my hair." Kiri explained.

"How many idols did you have?"

"Well, there was my dad, then the previous royal blacksmith and then the general of southern Mysteria."

"Ah. I don't quite understand the divisions of your world." Lisa said scratching her ear.

"Well there are four Kingdoms, of course the high king is my dad, but each kingdom is given to each child, now since my dad only had three, Eastern Mysteria is a vacant Kingdom in which my dad has taken responsibility for."

"So you have Northern." Lisa said

"Mhm, Aoi has southern and Kumo got western and claims that he is lucky for having that division, he wouldn't tell me why."

"You say it as if Mysteria wasn't destroyed."

"Well only my division was." Kiri said sadly sighing.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" Kiri asked

"Well I brought that up and I've upset you." Lisa said putting her hand over mouth.

"You're such a worry fart, all I have to do is be patient and my division will return."

Lisa didn't know what to say and quite frankly did not understand what he meant but she was glad that he looked at the bright side of things.

"Well I'm sure you've got better things to do, I'll just take a nap." Lisa said.

Kiri looked at her, he really didn't want to leave but he didn't want to delay in making the arm for her, he nodded and got up to leave, "Talk to you later, oh and the arm should be ready by tomorrow." Kiri assured her, she nodded smiling and shooed him away.

She lay down and sighed, her eyes slowly closing, and she drifted to sleep. As soon as they were sure that the cost was clear Aoi and Ai slowly crept out of the infirmary, when they got out however.

"Well well, look at why we have here Momo chan, a bunch of eavesdroppers, now what do we do those kind of people?" Stephan said his back leaned against the wall next to the infirmary door; King Momo was leaning against his lover's chest, his fingers circling the black vest.

"I don't know what DO we do to them?" Momo said teasingly.

"We find the right punishment for them." Stephan replied he smirked deviously; he lowered his hand around the King's waist.

"M- MERCY!" Ai and Aoi screamed running for their lives passing by Kiri and Kaze, they both raised their eyebrows, but then shrugged it off, and whatever they did was none of their concern.

"Hand me the screw driver." Kiri sighed, taking the screwdriver from Kaze, "Thanks."

Kaze shrugged watching what Kiri was doing, Kaze had locked the room that Kumo was in so no one could walk in and rape him. After doing it most likely five times, he finally got Kumo exhausted enough not to protest.

"Hey Kaze." Kiri said.

"Hm?"

"Do you know what flowers Lisa likes?" Kiri asked.

That's it; he should've stayed in bed with Kumo.

End of chapter.

So what do you guys think?

Oh and if you are interested try reading High school Abuse also done by me.

Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Rise and shine, for hell has been unleashed." Kiri exclaimed as he entered the infirmary holding an arm, Kaze came with him holding flowers (Kiri is giving the flowers!), his hair was held up by a hair slip, he wore a red wife beater and the bottoms were his regular Mysterian uniform including the belt and its' contents, Lisa opened one of her eyelids to see who was in the room, when she caught a glimpse of Kiri she felt more relaxed, her attention was then directed to the other guest Kaze, she hadn't seen him in a while and she had a feeling that their conversations will be awkward, as she struggled to get up Kiri, quickly put the arm on the chair and quickly rushed over to Lisa and helped her up. Once that was done with Kiri turned to get the arm but was interrupted by the bouquet that was shoved up his face.

"I guess that's your way of reminding me you bastard! Thanks a lot! If you weren't dating my brother I'd..." Kiri began, clenching his hand into a tight fist.

"You'd?" Kaze challenged reaching for his gun.

"Um guys? There's no need to fight." Lisa said to cool them down.

"Anyway these are flowers for you, Lisa, and your arm is ready. Right now the weapons are switched so none of us lose our heads." Kiri explained as he began to join the robot arm to her shoulders and Kaze put the flowers in a vase, "This going to hurt a bit but it will only be this time, you'll get used to the new arm and it weighs the same as any arm. Once I teach you how to use the weapons on this arm, I'll activate them, and before you ask, you can use your whatchamicallit Arts." A stabbing pain went through her shoulder; she closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip.

Once it was done Lisa opened her eyes and looked down at her new arm, it was as if her old one hadn't been cut off, she began waving it in the air and making the fingers move which worked like a charm, a smile played on her lips, she missed her arm a lot.

"Thank you so much Kiri, I don't know what would happen if you hadn't made me a new arm." Lisa thanked bowing her head.

Kiri waved as a gesture for (It was nothing.) and began to tell her how to use the weaponry, which she made to listen to every single detail. Kaze stood there for a few minutes but then took his leave, "Well I bet that they'll get together, how about you?" Makenshi purred into Kaze's ear, and began licking it.

"Well isn't someone horny this morning?" Kaze asked grabbing Kumo's chin and kissed his cheek.

"Oh my well isn't this kinky." Herba said leaning against one of the pillars, "The Earl would LOVE to hear this, don't you agree Ma- Ken- Shi Chan? ~~"

Makenshi's eyes widened clutching onto Kaze's cloak, he was in deep trouble, "W- what do you want Herba?" Kumo asked glaring at the plant woman.

"It's too late Makenshi Chan, Crux showed the Earl everything. So you're now a traitor and one of THEM, that goes for your team as well." Herba laughed evilly.

Makenshi looked like he didn't give a damn, he just REALLY hated that flower bitch, and Kaze sensed the anger and began to drag Kumo away, as soon as she was out of sight, Kaze turned around to check on Kumo, "I'm fine... I just..." Tears began to well up, "I worked so hard just so I could get information regarding him and now, it'll be like last time." He began to cry.

"Like last time?"Kaze asked, flashes and memories of the previous battle against began to surge through his head, "Like hell it would be like last time." He pulled Kumo to a close embrace.

"Kaze?" Kumo asked looking at his lover.

"It's not going to end up like last time," Kaze began, "do you know why?"

Kumo shook his head more tears forming. He held on to Kaze listening to what he was about to say.

"Because once this is over, we'll still be together and nothing can separate us." Kaze concluded, bringing Kumo's face closer and kissing him, they were in a heated kiss, and they would only separate for some air, Kaze pushed Kumo against the wall grinding their hips together, Kumo was blushing like mad, Kaze began to nibble on Kumo's nock, leaving faint marks, Kumo's breath hitched as Kaze's hand slid into the white clads' pants.

"Ngh, Kaze... Not here... Room." Kumo said trying to not be too loud, pushing him gently but Kaze wouldn't budge. "Kaze!" Kumo screamed as Kaze bit Kumo leaving a hickey, "Let's go to the room." Being more persistent since he heard footsteps coming this way, the next thing Kumo knew they were in his room, on his bed wearing nothing, both of their members were hard, and Kaze had his hand on Kumo's, rubbing it, Kaze lips made its way down to Kumo's hard nipples, sucking it and licking the nub, he moved his hand from the member and pinched Kumo's free nipple, the pleasure that was surging through Kumo was overloading and unbearable, he needed more, "Kaze, I want you in me." Kumo pleaded pulling Kaze into a kiss, as they parted Kaze grabbed lubricant that was on the side desk and applied it on his member, before he entered Kumo, he used a scissoring motion to make it easier for him, when he reached the right place and made a few thrusts, Kumo moaned loudly, "M-more." Kumo moaned moving his hand over his mouth. As soon as Kaze was done using his fingers, he got his member inside Kumo and began to thrust.

"Faster." Kumo moaned.

"Kumo." Kaze whispered into Kumo's ear, grinning at the moans that came from Kumo, "No one else is worth this."

"Kaze, I'm going to cum!"

As soon as that was said Kumo came, and a few moments later Kaze came inside of him, when they were done they both lay in bed hands intertwined, facing each other with loving eyes, "Kumo, after all of this ends, everything, let's move to your place where we can start a new life there, a better life." Kaze said.

"Yes, it sounds wonderful." Kumo agreed, his beautiful smile never leaving.

"Although I think your brother would be the only one with kids." Kaze teased knowing how much Kumo liked taking care of kids, although Kumo never really shows it.

"Actually there is a way, we can just get a sperm inside some woman and after nine months we have a child." Kumo said.

"That sounds like a plan, good night Kumo." Kaze said giving Kumo a good night kiss on the lips.

"Good night love." Kumo said returning the kiss.

END OF CHAPTER


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"_Your Highness, please pay attention to what I'm telling you, your father will not take kindly to the fact that his son and crown prince is not finding himself a bride!" the crown princes' tutor Sileanus panicked, he waved his hands in the air thinking about worse case scenarios, the prince however was looking out the window, oh how he wanted to leave this castle, to go around the worlds, and the difference in cultures, his father kept him in the castle for fear that a bunch of Valquains might take him and kill the crown prince, there were three princes and two princesses, of course there had been a ruckus between them ever since the King announced the next in line to the throne, but it had gotten so far that one of the royals sent an assassin to kill the eldest princess, the youngest was no older than five when she saw all this, this left her in bad shape and refused to speak, the King however had locked himself from his children apart from the crown prince, he still needed to be taught how to be a good king and loved by the citizens, although the current king was not loved by them, but worshipped, they would have a picture of their King in their homes, pray to him and whichever god they worshipped._

"_YOUR HIGHNESS PAY ATTENTION!" Sileanus scolded. The prince looked back and gave a carefree smile, he stood up and planted his hands on his hips, Sileanus blinked and gulped, the prince had something cooked up and it couldn't be good._

"_As you know my Oh so wise instructor that I wish to roam beyond these walls, but can't due to the war between us and Valqua." The prince began._

"_Yes your highness, what are you getting at?" The instructor furrowed his brows looking at his student as if he's a complete imbecile._

"_And war is such a bother, so the best way to end the war and grant me passage to the outside world would be marrying the princess of that country no?"_

"_Yes that would be the truth, but what if it is a trick your highness, we must be cautious, they do after all fund sky pirates." Sileanus warned._

"_Oh come on, father would agree."_

"_You won't know until you hear it from him."_

"_Then let's go ask him."_

"_How's that a way to pick a bride?" _

"_Oh come on. Let's just go, once we get the list of the princesses there, and hopefully pictures. THEN I will pick with the help of your wise advices."_

_Sileanus huffed crossing his arms over his chest as they walked through the corridor to the throne room, or as the prince secretly called it, "Father's large emo corner." When they reached the incredibly large but not so decorated throne, the King was not sitting; he was in fact speaking to the King of Valqua._

"_Ah here is my son, Momo Sora, the next King of Mysteria this is the King of Valqua although I do believe you two have met before." The King greeted a big smile on his face; the prince most certainly did not get his smile from his father, the prince Momo bowed, and the King of Valqua nodded in acknowledgement._

"_Have you decided on who to marry yet?" The King of Valqua asked._

"_Actually I haven't yet." Momo replied._

"_Perfect! Because the King has offered to give you one of his daughters as your bride!" The King said joyfully, wrapping an arm around his son's neck. _

"_That is the truth." The King of Valqua insured._

_Sileanus and Momo's jaws dropped, "I can't believe this." Sileanus began._

"_I think my plan just worked." Momo said, "So which daughter am I going to marry."_

"_Present and accounted for." A girl's voice replied to the prince's attention and Momo to look at her, __**thump**__. The girl had long black hair that was held back into a ponytail; she had pale skin and big beautiful ruby eyes, she had rosy cheeks and high cheekbones. She wore a red sleeveless dress that went down to her feet, which could not be seen under the dress, she had gold armlets, on each arm._

"_And what is your name oh fair lady?" Momo said in a tone in which all his other suitors fainted; ergo he used his normal voice._

"_My name is Freya, but my siblings call me Fae, and you?" The girl Freya answered curtseying._

"_Momo Sora, but you can call me Momo." _

_Sileanus sighed, "Young love."_

_Both Momo and Freya blushed fiercely at that comment and shot the teacher a glare of what-are-you-talking-about-you-old-coot, Sileanus laughed and bowed to the Majesties before leaving._

_2 years later_

"_Waaaaah!" a baby's cry was going through the whole palace._

"_Congratulations, it's a healthy little boy." The nurse said to the fifteen-year-old prince of Mysteria, "would you like to hold him?"_

"_Shouldn't we give it to my wife first?" The prince asked taking the baby in his arms making sure he does not cry._

"_Your highness, she's asleep." The nurse said._

"_Ha... I see." The king said._

_At night._

_The King was strolling through the castle; he could not sleep that night because he was so excited about his second child, he took a few dance steps humming out a tune, he stopped when he heard footsteps from down stairs, he held his hand on the hilt of his sword, and went down quietly to investigate. As he grew closer to the source of the footsteps, he stopped next to his newborn child's room, he could hear footsteps in there, he opened the door and saw a man with silver hair tied in to a ponytail, he was slightly muscular, he wore a black vest and well a sky pirates guise. He held no weapons and as far as the prince can see his child was asleep._

"_Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Momo said raising his sword to the pirate's neck._

"_Name's Stephan Seifeld, Captain of the Touched, now as to answer your other question, I'm looking for treasure." The pirate Stephan explained bowing comically._

"_Don't you sky pirates raid ruins?" Momo asked keeping his ground._

"_Well actually we mistook this to be the ruins of the previous castle; the location indicated that it was here."_

"_I suppose you didn't hear that they renovated it." _

_Stephan opened his mouth to speak but closed it since he didn't know what to say. "I didn't know until I found this tyke. He's your kid?"_

"_Yes, he was born a few hours ago." Momo replied lowering his sword but still kept his guard, "My wife Freya doesn't seem to be here though." Momo looked around to see where his wife had gone off to, maybe to check on their daughter Aoi, the prince looked back at Stephan who was smirking._

"_W-what?" Momo asked blinking and looking at Stephan, "Do I have something on my face or something?" ._

_Stephan shook his head and within seconds Momo was carried bridal style in Stephan's arms, "You may have a big ass sword, but I have neat speed." Stephan whispered into the prince's ear causing said prince to blush, "Don't worry I'll tell the boys not to take anything and not to kill anyone."_

"_EEEEEEEK!" a shrill scream was heard._

"_Except for that person."_

"_H-hey! Release me immediately!" Momo struggled but it did him no good._

"_When pigs fly love." Stephan said before jumping out of the window._

_The last thing Momo could remember was landing in a ship that smelt of peaches. _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"_**Ok this is all a dream, I can't possibly be in a sky pirate's ship that smells of... Peaches...?**__" Momo began to freak out in the room that he was thrown into not so long ago, he paced around trying to 'wake up' but alas it was all reality and that dawned on him later that day._

"_Oi, stop dossing and get to work!" ordered The pirate Stephan who turned out to be the captain of the Momotaro, apparently the captain loves peaches, Momo grumbled and let out a sigh, he was a royal, he had never in his life did any commoner work, so doing this now is like mastering the legendary dragon technique, and that takes YEARS! The last person who mastered this was the king from five hundred years ago, and he was assassinated five weeks after that._

"_He can't clean nor can he cook," The pirate muttered, "What can you do?" Stephan quirked an eyebrow, the King rolled his eyes, of course he can't! Did that stupid pirate mistake him for a servant? _

"_Could it be that you're a sex slave?" Stephan asked._

_Ok now he's crossed the line! "Now, what would a sex slave be doing at the castle? Admitting that the recently born baby is mine! I'm the fucking KING of Mysteria you fool!" The King stood up, glaring at Stephan, "What gave you the idea that I was a sex slave? Please enlighten me!"_

"_Well if you must know, you're so sexy that you could pass for one." Stephan answered a goofy grin was planted on his face, "So since you can't cook and clean, you can be a sex slave."_

"_A SEX SLAVE FOR WHO!" Momo asked, to this point he was not just pissed, but he felt like beating the crap of everyone on this ship, that's when he remembered his abilities as a Mysterian, he smirked and his mask was removed showing that smirk._

"_What's with the smirk?" Stephan asked quirking an eye brow, "Seriously, do I have something on my face that amuses you, __**Your Majesty**__?" he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer._

"_Didn't anyone tell you to never let your guard down?" Momo asked confidence was bubbling, he felt like a new man, he let out his mist and it spread throughout the airship, Stephan looked shocked but he wasn't scared, "I'm a Madoushi, you should be scared you bastard." With that, vines began to grow from below and wrap around the crew tightly, after a while, flower buds appeared and bloomed letting out noxious gas. The crew immediately fell asleep but the vines' grip didn't loosen, to the Kings' surprise, the vines hadn't wrapped around Stephan. "Why aren't they wrapped around you? What are you? Speak and I may show mercy." Momo faced his sword in front of Stephan._

"_I'm a Valqua." Stephan answered smiling evilly._

_Momo was taken aback by his answer, sure there were sky pirates who originated from there, but Stephan looked far from that, "And why should I believe you?"_

"_Scouts honour now put that sword down." _

"_How about... No." Momo smirked swinging his sword and cutting a bit of Stephan's' long hair; and the Pirate did not look happy about his new haircut, Stephan grabbed Momo's free hand and pulled the young king into a kiss, this caught the king by surprise, he pushed Stephan away from him and began to run until he disappeared without a trace._

"_Aw, and I was about to tell him the best part, oh well, guess he'll have to find out the hard way." Stephan sighed before he began to laugh like an insane man._

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU!_

_6 years later_

"_I'm deeply sorry Your Majesty, your wife died shortly after giving birth to the young prince, but the prince is healthy." The doctor said to the King, as he passed by the King he muttered something the King did not catch._

_The nurse came out slowly after holding a bundle in her arms, "Would you like to carry him sir?" she asked bowing before her._

"_Yes, though the death of my wife grieves me, it does not mean I can't be happy about the birth of my child." The King said gently taking the new born in his arms. The nurse excused herself heading to wash her hands._

"_Daddy, what are you holding?" A little girls' voice asked, the King looked down to his daughter Aoi who was now seven years old, her blue bouncy hair was tied up in a bun and wore a yellow dress that fell to her knees, her blue eyes were filled with curiosity._

"_Aoi, this is your new little brother." The King replied bending down to her level so she can see the newborn, "I haven't named him yet so maybe if you can come up with a really good name for him, I'll never let him forget that, NEVER!"_

"_Okay! Where's mama?" Aoi asked._

_The King did not know what or how to answer her, she was young and innocent, telling her outright that her mother died, that is definitely not the best way. The King got up and asked a servant to put the young prince in his cradle, once the servant was gone, the King knelt again, "Aoi chan, your mother was very sick after giving birth to Kumo, she was in so much pain and she died..." The King told her hoping that his daughter would not start hating the newborn._

_Aoi bowed her head began to cry, it was normal since she was seven and just lost her mother, "M-Mommy told me to wear this dress today because it was going to be when everybody would smile and have fun, but now that she's dead... What's the point now for me to be happy, everyone will but us."_

"_People will grieve when they hear the news, not even of the young prince will even crack a smile." _

"_Shiroi Kumo." Aoi said._

"_Pardon?" The King asked._

"_That's all I could think of for his name." Aoi explained._

"_It's a wonderful name Aoi, in fact, why don't you tell everyone about it once I'm done with the news about your mother." The King said wiping the tears off her face._

"_Okay, but you're telling Kiri about mum, he's ignoring me." _

"_Alright, now go wash your face; you're starting to resemble a tomato." The King chuckled getting up and heading down the hallway._

_To be continued..._

* * *

SORRY GUYS! I just really need to study for my exams but I'll update soon.

And thank you Ragori for your many previous reviews. I appreciate it and now you're probably going to mutilate me for taking my time... Again.

* * *

Well anyway, if you like this story please try reading High school Abuse, and if you want a good excuse for a nose bleed please read Yes Master, and this is because I like this story, so anybody who likes Kingdom Hearts and yaoi I recommend you read Fire by Nalyx. Thank you


	21. Chapter 21 Flashback End

The Game Chapter 21

**Chapter 21! Woot! But... I didn't get any reviews so that means that either no one is reading it or... CHAPTER 20 SUCKED! That must be it DX no matter, I'll make sure this chapter and flashback ends, in a good way. Anyway I'm thinking of making a new story called Princess Kumo, and no, he won't be female, he's just in a boy's school.**

"_People of Mysteria, I am here today to announce the death of my wife Fae, no Freya, she died giving birth to the newly born prince, Shiroi Kumo, we shall take these few moments to mourn but to soon show open arms to our new prince, oh and, happy Valentine's day." The King announced, he left to his bedroom where he saw a cradle and in it lay his new born child Kumo, the infant was breathing normally yet it was pale, Kumo really was a white bundle, the King sighed and sat in his own bed, which was bigger than a king sized bed, it was elegant and yet it was if you were in an Arabesque kind of room. That was how Fae liked it, at some point she made the King sleep on a hammock , he found it to be a perfect place to read a book, The King was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a small whimper, he looked towards his son, the boy began to cry and he wouldn't stop. He picked up his son and attempted to calm him but the child still cried. _

_Before the King could call someone to help him, a hand covered his mouth, and the other held as support for Kumo, the King couldn't move his head to see the mysterious person, but no avail, the man leaned close to Momo's ear and smirked._

"_Missed me your Majesty?" Stephen asked, "I suggest you leave it to me to calm the child." The King's eyes widened, ever since that day when he escaped Stephan's airship, Momo was not able to stop thinking about Stephan, he tried to ignore it but he just found himself thinking more about Stephan, he hadn't known Stephan for a long time, but he knew how blunt Stephan can be and he had honestly never met a person like that, he supposed that was why he was interested in Stephen, hearing Stephens' silky voice made the King blush, he had told himself that he had no interest in the Pirate but his inner voice corrected him saying that he was in fact into Stephen._

_The King didn't know why but he trusted the pirate, he turned to face Stephan when the pirate let Momo go and handed the crying child to Stephan, the pirate began humming to Kumo before he unconsciously began to sing the tune. _

_**You look so fine.**_

_**I want to break your heart**_

_**And give you mine**_

_**You're taking me over**_

_**It's so insane.**_

_**You've got me tethered and chained.**_

_**I hear your name**_

_**And I'm falling over.**_

_Kumo stopped crying and opened his eyes, Stephen looked shell shocked as he looked into the child's eyes, Momo tilted his head to the side before he began to worry, he went over to Stephan and looked at his child to see what was wrong, Kumo's left eye was as silver as mercury (the element), it was one of the marks of the Unlimited, most had it on their arms, but only the most powerful had it on their eyes, the Eternal Unlimited, they're what many had put under the list of immortality, because even Chaos wouldn't be able to kill them. Momo blinked a few times before noticing that his child was falling fast asleep, when Kumo had, Stephen put the him in the cradle before turning to Momo, they stood there for five minutes looking into each other's eyes, Stephen was the one to make the first move by closing the distance between them, the young King's eyes widened at first but didn't push the pirate away, when Stephen broke it, the King in turn kissed Stephan back wrapping his arms around Stephens' neck deepening the kiss, and after awhile they parted for breath only to go back to kissing, they fell back on the bed lips still locked and hands roaming around each other's bodies._

_Momo moaned as Stephen began to bite Momo's neck while his free hand went in the young King's pants, the younger (the King) gasped and pushed Stephen away, "We shouldn't be going too fast." The King panted looking at Stephen straight in the eyes. The pirate raised an eyebrow in amusement and leaned closer to the King._

"_Oh? So you're accepting this, your majesty?" Stephen mused as he went to the King's ear and nipped at it._

"_Of course, if I wasn't, you'd be served as dinner to my pet." The King sighed, "Besides, my wife just died, having sex on the same day is just terrible."_

"_That is true, but could be for celebration, the birth of the young prince."_

"_So HOW did you get here? This place has heavy security." Momo wondered, Stephen laughed lying down on the bed next to Momo._

"_Let's just say that they are taking a nap." Stephen answered kissing Momo on the lips the latter deepening the kiss, "So what are you going to tell the other kids?"_

"_Oh god, I'm never gonna hear the end from Kiri, Aoi is fine, she'll be a bit shocked but she's understanding, but Kiri is a bit vicious.." The King groaned placing a hand over his face. Stephen simply chuckled wrapping his arms around Momo._

"_My tasty peach." Stephen whispered in Momos' ear._

"_You're obsessed with that fruit." The King sighed._

"_Of course, it's tasty and it's the only fruit that doesn't grow in Valqua." Stephen stated with pride._

"_Just shut up and kiss me already."_

"_Yes, your majesty." Stephen said kissing Momo, having plans of actually doing it with the King, that is until Kumo cried._

"_One of the many downsides of babies," Momo sighed, "they constantly cry."_

_Guess some plans were ruined that night._

_Next morning_

_Momo woke up next to Stephen, he smiled and brushed his lips on Stephen's and quietly got up to see Aoi looking at him with big curious eyes standing on her knees on the enormous bed, all Momo said was "Shit."_

_Stephen woke up and looked at what Momo was looking at, the pirate gulped, "Busted." _

"_Hey dad, is that the guy you told me about? The one you've been thi-" Aoi was cut off by hand placed over her mouth._

"_Yes Aoi and Stephen doesn't need to know that part." The King said giving her a Don't-You-Dare-Tell-Him look._

"_Oh.. Well Mister, I hope you know that you can't do anything funny with my dad until Kumo gets his own room." Aoi stated looking at Stephen with big innocent eyes._

"_I know that's why we'll do all those 'funny' things on my ship." Stephen said winking at Aoi, "So will you keep quiet about this?"_

_Aoi giggled and then nodded, "Okay, but Kiri saw so you may have to worry about him."_

"_That's nice – WHAT?" Momo exclaimed waking up the baby._

"_Daddy, you woke Kumo up!" Aoi scolded._

"_Yeah 'daddy' what are you gonna do about that?" Stephen mock scolded planting his hands on his hips._

"_Fuck me." The King rolled his eyes._

"_Later honey." Stephen said kissing Momo's cheek, the King rolled his eyes and got up to take Kumo, he soon left the room to feed the baby. When the coast was clear Stephen turned towards Aoi smirking, "So, you were saying about your dad?"_

"_Oh, he constantly thinks about you, but don't tell him I told you." Aoi giggled._

"_My lips are sealed." Stephen said making a gesture as if he locked his lips with an invisible key; Aoi continued to giggle, evilly too._

_1 year later_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUMO!" A merry group sang, they sat on a table, it was long and elegant, made out of dark wood, and the table was carved at the sides, smooth gentle curves with leaves portraying an autumn breeze. The chairs matched the table in terms of what it was made of and art, on the table was a grand feast and a white cake with a brown wyvern was in front of a child with soft fluffy white hair, big pale green eyes that was filled with innocence and glee with a hint of curiosity, his skin was pale, his lips formed a smile, a smile all children make when they are extremely happy._

"_Blow the candles and make a wish Kumo chan." Momo said to his child, who was sitting on his lap, the boy giggled before taking a deep breath and blowing out the candles._

_Kumo was quite intelligent for a one year old, which makes a lot of people think that he's extremely adorable, so he was aware of what marriage was and other stuff, so when he blew the candles he made his wish in his head._

"_I wish mommy (Momo) and Daddy (Stephen) would get married."_

_The group ate cake and chattered, when Momo and Stephen looked at each other and nodded together, the King cleared his throat grabbing everyone's attention, "Everybody, I'd like to announce that Stephen and I are going to get married."_

_You could say that everybody was happy, and all Kumo could think is that his wish worked pretty fast, at the end of the day when all three children were asleep, and Stephen and Momo were in their room, kissing, their tongues fighting for dominance and arms wrapped around their bodies, "Stephan..." Momo moaned, "We can't do it now."_

"_C'mon it's not like the kids are gonna walk in on us." Stephen smiled, kissing Momo's neck his left hand going into Momo's pants._

"_Mommy, Daddy? What are you guys doing?" Kumo asked at the doorway, looking at his 'parents' with curiosity, said parents were shocked, Stephan's hand was still in Momos' pants. _

"_We can explain once 'Daddy' gets his hand out of my pants." Momo said._

"_You mean the tawk (talk) thing Kiri nii tawked about?" Kumo asked._

"_Why does Kiri know about the talk?" Momo asked looking at Stephen._

"_Hey, he's old enough to know." Stephen explained._

"_KIRI IS NINE!"_

"_Mommy, you're gonna wake up the castle."_

"_Speaking of waking up, why are you not asleep young man?" Momo asked a vein popping out._

"_Um... I couldn't sweep?" Kumo said sheepishly getting ready to run._

_Everybody learnt that night that you shouldn't interrupt the King when he's getting laid._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

**_Sorry I took so long, I got a writer's block and then I needed to edit it, and then I saved it and then I needed to recover the file since the is a shitty computer but I finally submitted it. Reviews would be lovely, and I don't appreciate flames. So no flames! I can see your matchsticks! DX_**


End file.
